What you wish Mister, Ups! I mean Mistress
by Azure Shine
Summary: Yui Komori selalu di bully oleh Sakamaki di rumah mereka. Tapi saat ini tdak usah khawatir, ada genie yang akan melalu menolongnya dengan mengabulkan 5 permintaan Yui. AyaYui, Carla/Heroine(mungkin), Shuu/Ranka/Reiji
1. Chapter 1

Judul: What you wish, Master? Ups! I mean, Mitress.

Fanfiction: Diabolik Lovers

Pairing: Yui/Harem OC/Carla

Summary: Yui Komori selalu ditindas di kediaman Sakamaki dan di incar oleh berbagai pihak karena darahnya, ia membenci hidupnya itu dan berharap untuk mempunyai kekuatan agar dirinya tidak diperlakukan semena-mena. Tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah teko yang ternyata ditinggali oleh jin dikamar Cordelia, kini jin itu akan membuat hidup Yui berubah!

Karakter OC:

Heroine/jin = ceria dan bersikap sebagai penolong bagi pihak wanita. Kadang bersikap sebagai teman bahkan kakak pada Yui, majikannya. Ia benci bagaimana perempuan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pria hanya karena mereka lemah. Sikapnya bebas dan selalu dipihak Yui. Ia tipe perempuan yang sangat menyukai percintaan. Cinta pertamanya adalah Carla dan tipe yang ngotot/pantang menyerah walau sudah ditolak. Bisa juga jadi stalker.

CHAPTER 1

Kalian percaya vampire?

Kenapa tidak, hal itu sudah terbukti dengan terbongkarnya identitas Sakamaki bersaudara oleh Yui Komori. Secara bisa malah, tanpa ada unsur misteri yang memerlukan beberapa episode dulu.

Kalian percaya jin dari teko?

Kenapa tidak?! Jika vampire ada, pasti makhluk-makhluk mistis lainnnya bukanlah mitos semata.

Seperti dicerita ini, cerita ini berkisah tentang seorang jin yang sekarang sedang asyik browsing dengan laptop di dalam tekonya yang nyaman.

"Hoooaaamm!" sang pemilik rumah(?) alias teko telah menguap bosan. Pasalnya jin satu ini telah menonton habis semua episode anime Naruto dan manganya, kini manga itu telah tamat. Ia kehilangan hal yang menarik lagi. "Huh, bosannyaaaaa! Manga Narutopun tamat dengan ending membingungkan dan kurang seru! Payah! Tidak adakah yang menarik lagi? Mana manga Fairy Tail belum terbit chapter yang baru, lagi! Huh!" Dia mengeluhkan kebosanannya terus menerus dan berduling-guling dikarpet.

DUAK!

"Aw!" kepalanya terbentur meja penyangga televisi, ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Sialnya nasibku! Sudah bosan, kena sakit lagi. Uuhhh! Lebih parah lagi aku tidak mendapatkan seorang majikan selama beratus-ratus tahun ini! Siaaall!"

"Kenapa manusia semakin mencapai kemodern-an semakin semuanya berhati busuk? Aku kan jadi tidak mempunyai majikan! Padahal sudah syukur ditemukan, eh diberikan kepada vampire perempuan yang jahat. Siapa juga namanya? Gordenlia? Jendela? Tau, ah!"

Stress karena kebosanan, jin satu ini kembali berguling-guling. Tidak lama, kecapekan membuatnya berhenti, ia membantali kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haahhh! Aku benar-benar bosan! Raja jin, kumohon carikan aku majikan yang berhati baik." Pintanya kesal. Ia kembali menguap, matanya berat dan itu membuatnya mengantuk. Baru saja ia menutup mata-

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

-suara langkah kaki berat dan keras mengusiknya. Sang jin pun langsung membuka matanya dengan hilangnya perasaan kantuk dalam sekejap.

 _Suara apa itu?_

"Langkah kaki? Suaranya semakin keras. Siapapun itu, dia mendekat."

BRAK!

"Terdengar seperti suara pintu ditutup. Keras sekali sehingga membuat beberapa perabotan didalam ruangan menjadi bergetar."

"Tekoku juga bergetar, uhh… seperti gempa. Kepalaku pusing." Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dikala rumahnya bergoyang-goyang. Beberapa perabotan tergeser berantakan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" kebingungan dan panasaran bersatu diraut muka jin ini.

 **Kediaman Sakamaki**

Malam hari yang gelap dan kelam terasa lebih horror bagi Yui Komori, gadis malang yang dikirim ayah angkatnya dari panti asuhan untung menetap dikediaman Sakamaki. Tempatnya mewah bagaikan kastil, versi barat kuno dengan penuh barang antic, bagaikan dunia lain bagi Yui yang selalu tinggal panti yang kecil dan sederhana. Tapi kadang segala kemewahan hanyalah menipu, menyembunyikan keburukan dari sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Contohnya adalah penghuni rumah ini, 6 cowok bersaudara yang berbeda ibu dan satu ayah. Sakamaki brothers. Mereka adalah para saudara yang berkelakuan buruk dan sadis dikarenakan masa lalu yang kelam, apalagi perlakuan buruk dari orang tua mereka, terutama pihak ibu. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan, mereka adalah vampire! Dan Yui mempunyai jantung dari salah satu ibu ke-enam bersaudara itu. Jantung itu membuat darah Yui penuh kekuatan dan membuatnya menjadi santapan para vampire bersaudara itu.

Yui hidup dengan penuh perlakuan buruk, setiap hari ada saja yang menghisap darahnya. Parahnya lagi mereka tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya maupun keinginannya, bagi mereka, Yui hanyalah makanan mereka. Sudah lama ia ingin kabur dari sini, tapi ia tahu itu mustahil. Mereka akan mencarinya sampai dapat, apalagi darahnya bukan hanya menggugah selera Sakamaki bersaudara, tapi semua vampire. Ia khawatir para vampire akan memburunya demi mendapatkan darahnya di luar sana jika ia kabur. Merasa tidak berdaya, Yui hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya. Tapi walaupun ia tahu sia-sia, ia tetap mencoba melawan dan mempertahankan hak asasi miliknya. Tidak menjadi boneka yang patuh dan kosong.

Seperti malam ini:

Para Sakamaki bersaudara tidak bisa menahan dahaga mereka, mereka menginginkan makanan mereka. Makanan vampire, yaitu darah. Tidak perlu berpikir panjang mereka langsung memburu Yui. Ketakutan membuat Yui tanpa pikir panjang langusng melarikan diri. Ia berlari dikoridor dan tanpa sadar ia memasuki kamar seseorang. Kamar yang seharusnya tergesel dan tidak terpakai lagi karena pemiliknya telah mati. Kamar Cordelia, ibu dari Ayato, Kanato dan Laito sang kembar tiga.

BRAK!

Yui menutup pintu dengan keras, ia berharap bisa sembunyi diruangan ini dan tidak ada yang menemukannya. Diliriknya sekeliling ruangan, Yui tahu ia berada di kamar ibu dari Sakamaki sang kembar tiga, Cordelia. Ia menatap sedih ke lantai, dulu ruangan ini merupakan misteri penghubung antara keluarga Sakamaki, ia dan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang Yui telah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia diberikan oleh ayahnya sebagai 'bride' atau lebih tepatnya 'sacrifice'. Fakta itu sangat menyakitinya bagaikan palu besar dihantamkan ke dada. Sudah berapa tahun ia tinggal di sini, ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikannya kabar. Ayah macam apa itu?! Yui yang selalu menyayangi orangtua satu-satunya yang ia miliki menjadi kecewa.

Yui mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali melirik ruangan. Ruangannya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali ia masuki, bahkan beberapa perhiasan masih tertata dimeja dan satu teko.

"Teko?" terpana akan satu-satunya benda yang berbeda di atas meja, Yui penasaran. Ia mendekati meja itu dan meraih teko. Teko itu mempunyai bentuk kuno seperti teko dari negeri arab zaman dahulu, teko alladin, lebih kecil dari ukuran tangan, ringan dan terbuat dari emas dengan beberapa ruby, emerald dan sapir yang menghiasinya. Terlihat mewah, elegan dan cantik. "Cantiknyaa..!" Yui-pun kagum.

 **Di dalam Teko**

"Seseorang memegang teko-ku! Yeyyy! Akhirnyaa!"

" Dan dia berhati murni! Ayo, elus-elus teko ini! C'mon!"

Dengan bersorak riang gembira, sang jin berjoget-joget asal.

 **Di kamar Cordelia**

Bayangan hitam mendekati Yui Komori yang perhatiannya disibukan oleh sebuah teko, ia melangkah pelan tanpa suara. Tidak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada lima bayangan hitam yang mengekornya. Bayangan pertama sekarang tepat dibelakang Yui, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ketemu kau."

"AH!" Yui melompat kaget, teko yang dipegangnya terpental dan jatuh kelantai.

Diliriknya kebelakang, mata pink Yui membelalak horror melihat 6 Sakamaki telah berdiri disana. Tubuhnya reflek menghadap mereka, was-was. Kedua tangan memegang ujung meja, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, lututnya lemas dan ia merosot kelantai. Yui terduduk sambil matanya menatap ngeri keatas.

6 saudara Sakamaki berdiri disana. Yang paling depan adalah pria berambut merah dan mata hijau, saudara tertua dari 3 kembar, Ayato Sakamaki. Dibelakangnnya ada dua adiknya, Laito dan Kanato. Selanjutnya ada Shuu, Sakamaki tertua dan Reiji kemudian Subaru. Mereka semua menatap Yui dengan tatapan yang mempunyai arti sama: tatapan haus darah.

Ayato mendekati Yui selangkah. Ia menyeringai sadis.

Menakut-nakuti mangsanya, hal ini adalah hal yang paling disukai Ayato. Ia merasa kuat dan berkuasa disaat ini. Menunjukkan sikap dominannya. Apalagi ekpresi mangsa selalu menarik perhatiannya. Ketakutan dan ngeri, sikap lemah dan menyedihkan yang ditunjukan Yui Komori sekarang membuat adrenalin Ayato bergejolak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan antusias. Tatapan Ayato sangat mengerikan, reflek Yui mundur karena ketakutan. Tangannya meraba-raba lantai dan kembali lagi menyentuh teko yang ia jatuhkan. Ia melihat teko itu dan menggengamnya.

Ia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ingin lari dan melawan tapi tidak bisa, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang lemah. Seandainya.. seandainya ada yang menyelamatkannya. ia menguasap-usap teko itu dan berharap ada jin yang keluar dan menolongnya.

Ayato tertawa melihat apa yang Yui lakukan. "Ahahaha! Apa kau kira teko itu ada jin yang menghantuinya dan akan menyelamatkanmu, Chichinasi. Hahaha! Bodoh sekali!"

"Lihat, Teddy. Dia seperti perempuan idiot. Hihihi.." Hina Kanato. Sambil tekekeh menghina.

Hampir semua Sakamaki merasa geli dan menghina Yui dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Reiji yang terdiam dan berpikir.

Yui yang dihina merasa sedih. Harapannya lenyap dan ia pun merasa bodoh berharap seperti jin yang menolongnya. Air keluar, ia menangis.

"Bodohnya aku. Mereka benar.. Jin itu-"

Saat Yui hendak mengatakan 'Tidak ada', sebuah suara menyelanya.."

"ADA!"

Ajaib, asap keluar dari ujung teko dan menutupi tubuh Yui. Setelah asap, muncul sesuatu. Seorang gadis berambut hijau muda panjang dan dikuncir kuda dan mata ungu berdiri ditengah-tengah Yui dan Sakamaki. Ia berpakaian baju arab. Benar-benar seperti jin, apalagi ketika ia duduk menyilangkan kaki dan melayang. Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya dan 'POF!' sebuah kain karpet muncul dan ia duduk disana.

Yui membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sakamaki bersaudara spechless kaget.

Dan jin itu berbicara.

"Hallo everybody! Jin yang cantik nan hebat ini datang!"

Ia melirik Yui dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang, memunggungi Sakamaki.

"Hallo, aku adalah jin dari teko yang kau bebaskan. Nama? Tidak terlalu penting. Sebut saja aku 'Heroine' karena aku memang pahlawan prempuan yang selalu membela kalangan perempuan yang berhati murni dan kesusahan."

"What you wish, Master? Ups! I mean, Mitress."

BERSAMBUNG.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Seorang jin berjenis kelamin perempuan keluar dari teko, Sakamaki bersaudara dan Yui yang menyaksikanya terpaku kaku. Kaget, tidak percaya dan bingung adalah sesuatu yang tertera di wajah dan pikiran mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan semua makhluk bernyawa disana, jin itu mengangkat kedua tangan dan ngulet. Ia menggerakan otot-otonya yang kaku akibat beratus-ratus tahun di dalam teko tanpa olahraga.

Heroine menghirup udara ke hidungnya dan mengeluarkan kembali. "Aaahh! Sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar~ Di luar teko memang yang terbaik!"

Pulih dari kekagetannya, Ayato bereaksi "Hoy, kau! Siapa kau? Ore-sama memperintahkanmu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana caranya kau bisa muncul dari teko itu!"

Heroine berbalik, ia menatap Ayato dan kelima saudara lainnya.

"Hee~? Apa telingamu bermasalah atau apa? Kurasa aku mengatakan dengan jelas barusan bahwa aku adalah seorang jin." Heroine memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung. "Namaku Heroine." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk dada dengan satu tangan. " Salam kenal, tampan!" Heroine tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi-giginya.

"A-apa?! Seorang jin?" Ayato berbicara terbata-bata, ia terlalu kaget dan bingung sehingga lupa bersikap ge-er karena dipuji tampan. Bingung, karena ia tidak pernah mengetahui fakta bahwa jin itu ada selain di buku-buku dongeng.

Reiji melangkah maju dengan elegan, ia tertarik dengan keberadaan makhluk gaib di depannya. Semua menatap Reiji peasaran.

 _Jin, huh? Menarik._ Batin Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Seingatku, tekomu itu selalu berada di kamar ini bahkan sejak wanita itu, Cordelia, hidup. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah memunculkan dirimu?"

"Cordelia? " Heroine bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku ingat! Nama pemilik tekoku adalah Cordelia!" Ia meletakan tangan di depan dada dan memukul telapak tangan itu dengan tangan lain. Seperti menumbuk beras. "Kupikir namanya Gordenlia atau Jendela." Heroine tersenyum malu akibat salah mengingat, tangannya berpindah tempat dan menggaruk rambut.

Ayato terkekeh mendengar Heroine salah menyebut nama ibunya, ia mengaggap itu lucu. Kanato dan Laito mengikuti Ayato, tertawa.

"Kh! Gordenlia, ahahaha! Hinaan yang bagus! Hahahahaha! Ore-sama menyukainya!" Ayato tertawa.

Melihat tawa Ayato, Yui terpana. Memang, menjelek-jelekan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak bagus, apalagi yang sudah mati. Tapi Yui tidak bisa menceramahi Ayato tentang itu, ia terlalu terpesona oleh tawa Ayato yang langka ini. Ia menyukai tawa itu, membuat pria itu terlihat seperti lelaki normal. Tidak vampire yang sadis dan haus darah. Yui tersenyum kecil. Heroine menyadari hal ini.

Heroine menjawab pertanyaan Reiji. "Hm. Cordelia. Wanita itu memang pemilik dari tekoku, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kau pikir jin mau memenuhi semua permintaan 'siapapun' yang mengusap teko, itu sudah basi. Di zaman modern ini, jin bebas mempunyai kriteria yang harus dipenuhi oleh tuan mereka. Contohnya aku, kiriteriaku adalah : Wanita yang berhati murni."

"Cordelia, dia adalah wanita. Masuk dalam kriteriaku, tapi hatinya tercemar seperti apel busuk. Sifatnya saja mengingatkanku pada seekor ular. Jadi, _no way_ , deh." Heroine membentuk huruf X dengan dua tangan.

Ayato semakin tertawa oleh hinaan baru kepada ibunya.

"Aahahahaha! Tadi Gordenlia dan sekarang wanita ular! Ahahahah! Julukan yang bagus untuk wanita sialan itu!"

Heroine melirik Ayato dan tersenyum karena pria itu menyukai julukan yang dibuatnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jadi karena alasan itu, aku tidak pernah memunculkan diriku. Alasan itupun membuatku menganggur beratus-ratus tahun tanpa tuan." Haroine mendesah murung. Ia kemudian melirik Yui dan emosinya cepat berganti. Sekarang ia senang dan bersemangat. "Tapi! Sekarang aku mempunyai tuan baru! Banzai!"

Heroine kembali memunggungi Sakamiki bersudara.

"Yui Komori, kaulah tuanku mulai saat ini. Kau wanita yang memenuhi kriteriaku." Heroine mengulurkan tangan, membantu Yui berdiri dengan sopan sambil tersenyum girang. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi jin yang memuaskan, memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Apapun yang kau mau, cukup berharap saja padaku, _Mitress_."

"Ah.. um.." Yui terbata-bata, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlalu mendadak, entah ia harus senang atau apa.

"Ah, ah, ah! Kau melupakan satu kriteria yang tidak ada pada _Bitch_ -chan, Heroine-chan." Ucap Laito, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada disisi Yui dalam kedipan mata. Ia menepuk lembut pundak Yui yang telah berdiri.

"Eeh? Benarkah? Apa itu?" Heroine kembali memirikan kepala. Sepertinya ini kebiasannya saat bingung. "Kurasa _mitress_ memenuhi kriteriaku, ia wanita baik dan murni hatinya. Walaupun sedikit _masochist_ , tapi.. hmm." Heroine menempelkan jari telunjuk dalam kondisi bengkok ke bibir, berpikir. Matanya terbuka lebar, menyadari sesuatu. Ia menemukan jawabnnya? "Oke! Aku tidak tahu!" Ternyata tidak. "Cepat beritahu aku!" perintah Heroine, tidak sabar.

"Ufu. Kau bilang 'wanita', _Bitch_ -chan belum menjadi wanita karena ia masih pe-ra-wan." Jawab Laito.

"Laito-kun! Jangan membongkar rahasia pribadi seperti itu." Yui malu.

"Ufu, rahasia apa? Semua orang tahu bahwa kau masih perawan, _Bitch_ -chan." Goda Laito.

"Uhh.. tapi.." terlalu memalukan, Yui tidak bisa membalas.

"Heh! Jangan khawatir tentang itu, Chichinasi! Ore-sama ini bisa membereskan hal itu dengan cepat." Tawar Ayato dengan senang hati.

Heroine menempelkan jari telunjuk dalam keadaan bengkok ke bibir lagi. "Hm.. begitukah? Berarti _mitress_ masih 'gadis'. Hmm.." Heroine berpikir sedikit lama. Matanya membelalak kaget, ia menunjuk Yui. "Kau masih perawan?!" Heroine takjub, tidak percaya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Itu wajar bagi seorang pelajar." Balas Yui dengan malu-malu dan suara kecil.

"Ta-tapi, mereka semua ini. Ke-enam pria disini-" Heroine menggerakan tangan kiri pada Sakamaki bersaudara dengan cepat dan bertenaga, direntangkan jari-jarinya. Ia bermaksud menunjuk, tapi karena lebih satu dari orang, ia terlalu kaget untuk menunjuk satu-persatu. "-bukankah mereka 'harem'mu, _mitress_?"

"Ha?!" Yui menganga, terkejut. Diikuti ke-enam Sakamaki bersaudara.

Hening sebentar.

Krik krik.

Malam yang sunyi semakin sunyi saja.

Sakamaki bersaudara dan Yui pulih dari keterkejutan mereka. Ayato yang agresif selalu yang pertama bereaksi.

"Omong kosong apa yang barusan kau katakan, jin baka! Chichinasi itu, _property_ Ore-sama, bukan sebaliknya!" Bentak Ayato marah.

Sepakat dengan Ayato, Sakamaki bersaudara lainnya berkomentar.

"Kujang ajar sekali kau mempunyai pikiran bahwa kami adalah para pelacur gadis menyedihkan itu!" Kanato terteriak histeris.

"Gadis itu tidak lebih dari makanan kami." Reiji berkata dengan sinis.

"Tarik lagi kata-katamu barusan." Shuu menimpali. Ekpresinya masih tenang dan malas tapi tatapan matanya dingin.

Subaru memukul dinding hingga hancur. " Kubunuh kau!"

Laito berpindah tempat ke posisi semula, berjejer dengan saudara-saudaranya. "Ufu, tidak baik membuat semua orang marah, Heroine-chan~" Sambil berkata begitu, ia memindahkan tangannya menuju topi di kepalanya.

Heroine menatap datar semua Sakamaki bersaudara. Kemudian ia berpura-pura takut dan menunduk meminta maaf ke arah Sakamaki bersaudara.

"E~h, Gomenne, minna! Aku belum menyelesaikan membaca seluruh data yang kuterima tentang tuanku satu ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian dengan tuan baruku. Ehe~"

"Data?" Tanya Yui.

Karpet terbang Heroine melayang ke samping kanan, sekarang posisinya masih di tengah-tengah Yui dan Sakamaki bersaudara, tapi lebih mojok. Dengan begini tubuhnya tidak capek Karena harus bulak-balik memunggungi salah satu dari kedua pihak. Ia melirik Yui. "Yup, setiap jin yang mendapat tuan, pastinya akan mendapat data-data tentang tuan itu secara langsung ke ingatan sang jin. Sang jin bisa tahu 'semua' tentang tuannya, rahasia kecil sampai besar, hal-hal memalukan sekalipun juga bisa, ingatan sejak baru lahir di duniapun jin akan tahu. Hebat, kan?!" Heroine menjelaskan, ia memajukan dadanya bangga.

"I-itu melanggar hak privasi!" Protes Yui dengan panic. Wajahnya merona mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hal-hal memalukanpun diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Ehehe, ha~bisnyaaa. Ini spontan terjadi, sih. Aku saja tidak punya kuasa menolaknya. Maklumi sajalah."

"Uhh.." Yui mengeluh tidak terima, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Oi oi oi! Berhenti berbicara hanya berdua dan mengacuhkan kami! Ore-sama belum memaafkan hinaanmu barusan, Chichinasi #2!"

"Chichinasi #2?" Heroine memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir dengan pose menempelkan jari telunjuk bengkok di bibir, kebiasaannya. _Menurut data-data yang kudapat dari mitress, Chichinasi adalah julukan dari Ayato Sakamaki, anak terakhir dari triplet milik Cordelia yang karena budaya jepang kuno dianggap menjadi anak pertama. Lalu siapa Chichinasi #2 itu?_ Heroine melirik kebawah, ke arah kedua payudaranya, miliknya juga rata seperti tuannya.

Empat urat muncul di kening Heroine, ia marah. Julukan dari Ayato benar-benar terasa JLEB di dada. "Jangan panggil aku Chichina-" Heroine hendak membentak pria yang menghinanya itu, tapi suara perut lapar mendahului bibirnya. Heroine mengeluh akibat rasa sakit di perut kosongnya. Ia murung. Tidak sengaja ia melirik tuannya, ekpresi kembali cerah seketika ketika sebuah ide datang. Heroine mendekati Yui dengan cepat dan bertanya tentang skill memasak tuannya. Yui membalas bahwa itu adalah keahlian yang dibanggakannya. Heroine semakin ceria, tanpa basa-basi ia membawa Yui dan melaju menuju dapur.

* * *

Di dapur, Heroine duduk tidak sabaran di kursi Yui, buktinya adalah kedua kaki yang digoyang-goyankan, garpu dan sendok sudah berada di genggaman kedua tangan pula. Ia bersenandung riang sembari menunggu tuannya memasakan makanan untuknya. Heroine melirik ke samping, ke arah Sakamaki bersaudara yang telah menyusul. Mereka terlihat kesal.

"Nani?" Tanya Heroine, berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Grrr! Aku tidak peduli kau jin atau apa! Tapi mengambil makanan kami adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Geram Ayato.

"Makanan? Tuanku sedang memasaknya. Dia memasak banyak, dia juga peduli tentang kalian jika saja kalian lapar juga, bukan hanya aku. Dakara, jangan khawatir."

"Bukan makanan itu-"

"Berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu." Reiji menyela Ayato. "Jika kau mengetahui semua hal tentang Yui Komori, berarti kau sudah tahu jatidiri kami."

Heroine menatap Reiji, ia tersenyum. "Pintar."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian semua vampir. Tentang jantung Cordelia di dada _mitress_ yang membuat darahnya istimewa, sehingga di incar berbagai pihak seperti Mukami bersaudara juga. Aku tahu semuanya. Lalu kenapa dengan itu?"

"Berhenti mengganggu kami makan!" Teriak Ayato.

Setelah Ayato berteriak, Yui datang dengan sebuah piring berisi _spagetty_. Ia meletakkannya di meja Heroine sambil berkata: 'selamat menikmati' dengan riang. Yui senang membuat makanan untuk Heroine, tidak, siapapun. Ia memang suka masak. Heroine berbinar-binar melihat makanan di meja.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Lakukan sesuka kalian." Ujar Heroine, kemudian ia mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Eh? Apa? Mengganggu apa?" Yui yang baru datang tidak mengerti.

Ayato menyeringai dan menarik Yui ke pelukannya secara paksa. Ia mulai melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, bersikap sadis saat meminum darah. Kanato dan Laito ikut-ikutan. Laito menggoda Yui dengan mengatakan hal-hal mesum tentang celemek yang dipakai gadis itu. Subaru protes agar ia didahulukan, Reiji dan Shuu menunggu giliran. Yui kesakitan dan melemas akibat darahnya diminum banyak vampire, ia mengingat Heroine dan meminta tolong. Ayato tertawa, ia menjelaskan permbicaraan tadi, plus membicarakan bahwa jin gadis itu tidak peduli dan membiarkan mereka menjamahnya. Yui tidak percaya, ia tetap meminta tolong pada Heroine dalam kurungan Sakamaki bersaudara. Mata Yui membelalak tidak percaya dan kecewa melihat fakta bahwa Ayato benar, lihat saja Heroine yang tetap makan dengan cuek. Pasrah, Yui memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya melemas karena kekurangan darah, ia pingsan.

Sambil menyuapkan _spagetty_ ke mulut, Heroine menatap tuannya yang pingsan di gendongan Ayato. Tidak peduli, Heroine mengunyah _spagetty_ kecil-kecil dan menelannya. _Enak_ , batinnya. Lidahnya menjulur menjilai saus _spagetty_ yang tertempel di garpu.

"Huh, Ore-sama masih belum puas. Berani-beraninya Chichinasi pingsan sebelum memuaskan dahaga Ore-sama!" keluh Ayato. "Aku akan menghukumnya nanti."

"Lakukan saja." Heroine setuju.

 _Mencurigakan_. _Dia memperkenalkan diri bagai orang baik dan pahlawan tadi, tapi sekarang, tindakan dan perkataan berlainan. Kenapa?_ Curiga Reiji.

"Heh, kau setuju padaku? Baguslah, patuhlah pada Ore-sama ini!"

"Apapun untukmu, Ore-sama." Heroine tersenyum.

"Tapi, gadis itu adalah _property_ -mu. Kau bilang tadi, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Chichinasi adalah milik Ore-sama seorang!"

"Milikmu seorang? Aneh, padahal kau membaginya dengan saudara-saudaramu tadi. Perkataan dan tindakan kok berbeda? Berarti kau hanya membual saja." Heroine mendesah kecewa.

"Apa?! Ore-sama tidak pernah membual!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Jika dia memang hanya milikmu seorang berarti hanya kau yang boleh memilikinya, menyentuhnya, mengisap darahnya. Tubuh, jiwa dan hati Yui Komori hanya milikmu, untukmu seorang. Seharusnya begitu, kan?"

Ayato terpana. Mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan Heroine tentang Yui membuat ia membayangkannya. Yui Komori, hanya miliknya seorang, tidak orang lain, walaupun itu saudara-saudaranya sekalipun. Tantangan yang menggiurkan. Darahnya bergejolak.

"Atau~ kau tipe orang yang suka membagi _property_ –mu pada orang lain? Kau baik sekali." Heroine menangis penuh haru.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan membagi _property_ kepunyaan Ore-sama! Hanya untuk Ore-sama saja!"

"Hee~h, begitukah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa?!"

"Bahkan _mitress_ masih perawan. Tinggal dengan 5 vampire lain selain kau, hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk gadis itu menjadi 'wanita' dan di rebut oleh saudara-saudaramu. Jika mereka tidak melakukannya, masih ada Mukami bersaudara yang akan merebut _mitress_ darimu."

Ayato menggeram. Ia teringat saat Yui menghilang karena diculik Mukami bersaudara. Semua emosi yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu muncul, sebuah perasaan bagaikan puzzle tidak komplitpun ada, menyesakkan dada. Apapun alasan, bagaimanapun rintangannya, dimanapun dia, Ayato terus mencari Yui saat itu. Dadanya sedikit ringan ketika berhasil menemukan Yui di kediaman Mukami, tapi tidak lama. Ia melihat tubuh Yui yang penuh bekas gigitan, gigitan vampir selain dirinya, lebih parah, selain saudara-saudaranya. Emosi sewaktu ia kehilangan Yui bertambah sepuluh kali lipat.

 _Jin itu benar. Jika aku tidak mengekang Yui di sisiku, ia akan lepas dari genggamanku. Hal yang tidak pernah kuizinkan sampai mati sekalipun! Tidak akan kubiarkan!_

Ayato melirik saudara-saudaranya. Musuh baginya kini. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh Yui pada tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, Chichinasi adalah milik Ore-sama seorang! Mulai dari sekarang, kalian semua jangan pernah menyentuh _property_ Ore-sama seujung jaripun!" deklar Ayato.

"Ayato, jangan memonopoli makanan kami sendiri!" Kanato histeris.

"E~h, a~yolah, Ayato~ Tidak seru tanpa _Bitch_ -chan. Ayo kita berbagi saja." protes Laito, tangannya hendak menyentuh Yui.

Ayato mendelik tajam pada Laito, ekpresninya garang, rahangnya mengeras. Nafsu membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Laito yang kaget dan mencium bau bahaya langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Kanato dan ke 3 Sakamaki bersaudara lain menatap Ayato antara takut dan was-was.

"Aku serius." Dua kata singkat dari Ayato menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka mengerti bahwa Yui _off limit_ mulai dari sekarang. Ayato melirik Heroine. "Ore-sama tidak membual."

"Aku tahu, maaf. _Make sure_ untuk menepati perkataanmu dan membuat _mitress_ menjadi 'wanita' malam ini!" sorak Heroine.

 _Jadi itu tujuan jin ini._ Reiji akhirnya mengerti.

"Heh, _I like that idea_." Ayato menyeringai sadis atas saran Heroine. Kemudian ia berbalik dan _teleport_ dengan cepat ke suatu tempat.

Begitu Ayato dan tuannya menghilang dari pendangan, Heroine tersenyum, senyuman kemenangan nan licik. "Asumsiku benar, pria itu benar-benar posesif." Heroine menganggap garpu menuju bibirnya. "Baguslah! _Mission complete_." Ia memakan _spagetty_ nya.

"Jadi begitu, kau memprovokasi Ayato agar dia menghilangkan status Yui Komori yang masih 'gadis' menjadi 'wanita'. Dengan begitu gadis itu memenuhi kriteriamu." Hipotesa Reiji.

"Pintar." Puji Heroine lagi.

"Heroine~chan, tidak baik memanfaatkan seseorang demi kepentinganmu sendiri." Goda Laito.

"Kenapa? Kalian semua hanya peduli dengan darah _mitress_ , kan? Seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa keperawanan yang hilang dari seorang _bride_ akan mengubah rasa darah, justru semakin membuat air liur menetes tidak tertahankan. Ini menguntungkan kalian."

"Yah, kalian harus melangkahi mayat Ayato Sakamaki dulu kalau ingin mencicipinya, sih. Hehe." Heroine menyeringai jahat.

Subaru tidak rela, ia gelisah dalam diam. Bagaimanapun juga, darah dan keperawanan berbeda jauh. Keperawanan lebih berharga, apalagi bagi perempuan. Plus, ia lebih tidak ingin seseorang mengalami hal sama yang dialami ibunya. Subaru mengenal dekat Yui selain Ayato, ia peduli pada gadis itu .

Heroine menyadari arti kegelisahan Subaru.

"Bagaimapun, aku melakukan hal ini demi _mitress_ juga. Sekali lempar, dua burung jatuh." Jelas Heroine. Dia menatap Subaru. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Subaru mendecil kesal, ia berbalik dan pergi menuju taman mawar di luar rumah. Tidak ada kerjaan, Shuu, Reiji dan Kanato kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Diluar, Subaru mengingat perkataan Heroine barusan.

' _Aku melakukan ini demi mitress juga.'_

Subaru mengeluarkan pisaunya, ia mencabik mawar-mawar. Hatinya entah kenapa sesak.

Ia tahu akan fakta bahwa Yui Komori mencintai Ayato Sakamaki.

* * *

Ayato membawa Yui ke kamar perempuan itu sendiri, ia membaringkan Yui di kasur. Ayato tidur di dalam _iron maiden,_ tempat itu tidak mendukung untuk melakukan hubungan sex, karena itu ia memilih kamar Yui karena membutuhkan ranjangnya. Ayato berlutut di atas tubuh Yui, mata emeraldnya menatap ke bawah secara seksama, ia mengelus-elus lembut wajah Yui. Tidak sabar untuk Yui bangun, Ayato menepuk-nepuk pipi kedua pipinya.

"Oi! Bangun, Chichinasi!"

"Ngh.. Ayatao-kun?" Yui terbangun.

Ayato menyeringai puas. "Heh, akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Ayato-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Yui dengan lemah, tubuhnya masih belum pulih dari anemia.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ayato menyerang Yui dengan ciuman. Yui terkejut, Ia memberontak. Sayang, kekuatan manusia, apalagi perempuan, tidak akan mampu memngalahkan vampir. Yui tidak berontak lama, tubuh lemahnya menjadi penghambat. Ia memejamkan mata erat dan pasrah akan ciuman Ayato. Kesempatan tidak di sia-siakan, Ayatao semakin memperdalam ciuman. Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, bibir Ayato tidak mau lepas dari bibir Yui, seakan ada lem tidak terlihat menempel di kedua bibir masing-masing.

Satu ciuman.

"Ngh.. haahh.." Ayato mendesah.

Ciuman kedua.

"Kh.. Chicihnasi.. hmm.. "

Serangan dua dan tiga ciuman lainnya.

"Ahhhaa… haaahh…!"

"It-tai..!" Yui mengaduh kala bibir bawahnya digigit. Ia membuka mulut mengatakannya.

Ayato memasukan lidahnya.

 _French kiss_ yang memabukkan _,_ secara _agresif,_ Ayato memaksa Yui bermain bagian atas, lidah bagian bawah, segala sesuatu di dalam mulut Yui Komori dicicipinya.

"Aaah!" Yui mendesah kalan Ayato selesai menjamah bagian dalam bibirnya. Nafasnya terhenti saat berciuman tadi. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia meraup nafas banyak dan bernafas berkali-kali, mengebalikan nafasnnya.

"Mmm?" dikejutkan oleh ciuman berikutnya, Yui menutup kedua matanya. Ciuman kali ini tidak memaksa dan kasar, tidak lembut juga. Sedikit menuntut tapi tidak menyakitkan. Tanpa bermain lidah , ciuman yang membuat Yui terhanyut. Ciuman lembut. Masih bernafsu dan beruntun. Tapi bagian bagusnya adalah ciuman itu terasa seperti rapuh dan tergaja. Berhati-hati seakan bibir dirinya berharga dan harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Dirinya yang selalu diperlakukan seenaknya dan kasar menjadi terharu. Yui menyukai ciuman ini. Ciuman yang paling istimewa baginya dibandingkan ciuman-ciuman dari Ayato dan pada Sakamaki bersaudara sebelumnya. Apalagi, ia mendapatkannya dari pria yang paling dicintainya.

Ayato melepas ciumannya. Ia menyeringai melihat ekpresi Yui. Wajah gadis itu merona, terlihat lemas, matanya sayu dan berkaca-kaca, bibirnya berkilat dikarenakan air liurnya ketika menjilati bagian itu. Ayato menyukainya, ekpresi Yui kini betul-betul pemandangan indah nan menggairahkan. Ia terangsang.

Bagian di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Ayato berkedut-kedut, tidak sabar dibebaskan. Ayato semakin menyeringai.

 _Tenang saja, kejantananku. Kau akan mendapatkan giliran malam ini._ Batin Ayato.

Tangan Ayato diletakkan di payudara Yui, kecil, alasan kenapa dia menujuki gadis ini 'Chichinasi'. Diremasnya keras dan Yui mendesah. Desahannya semakin-menjadi-jadi kala ia meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu. Ayato menyelipkan tangan kiri dibelakang leher Yui, ia mengkat kepala Yui sedikit. Bibirnya ditempelkan dileher Yui bagian kiri, bermain-main. Mencium, mengemut dan menjilatinya. Ayato menikmatinya.

"Aha!" Yui mendesat terkejut. Tubuhnya tersentak bagaikan tersetrum.

Tangan Ayato masuk ke dalam baju Yui. Membebaskan payudara kanannya dari bra, mencubit putting susu. Dengan jahil, putting susu Yui permainkan, dielus-elus dan dicubir berkali-kali. Yui terus menerus mendesah, ia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya basah.

"AAAAHHHNN!" Ayato menekan putting Yui kasar dengan jempol, Yui mendesah lantang.

"Heh." Ayato menyukainya. Ia belum menghentikan jempolnya. Akibatnya, Yui terus menerus mendesah lantang, tubuhnya memberontak, wajahnya semakin memerah dan berekpresi kesakitan.

Sakit, nikmat dan malu. Itu yang dirasakan Yui sekarang.

Ayato berpikir sudah saatnya ia mulai melakukan sex yang sebenarnya. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya, Yui terjatuh ke kasur. Yui mengaduh kesakitan, perhatiannya cepat teralihkan karena rasa kaget melihat aksi Ayato, Pria itu melepaskan syal serta bajunya. Celana panjangnya pun dilepas. Sekarang hanya tersisa boxer merah tua menutupi jati diri lelakinya. Mata Yui melebar, sekian kalinya ia merona malam ini, takjub oleh tubuh telanjang Ayato. Tubuh yang kekar, seksi dan putih bersih. _Sixpack_ , sempurna. Siapapun itu, Yui yakin, bahkan sama _gender_ dengan Ayatopun pasti akan terpesona dan takluk.

Tanpa mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran, ekpresi Yui saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ayato menyadari bahwa Yui menyukai tubuhnya.

"Heh, kau menyukainya, Chichinasi? Atau, sekarang julukanmu mau kuganti menjadi Hentai onna, huh?" Godanya.

Menyampingkan ejekan Ayato, Yui hanya focus pada _main event_ saja. "A-ayato-kun. Kenapa kau sampai membuka pakaianmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, hal ini sudah jelas ketahuan apa yang hendak aku lakukan, kan?"

"Chichinasi, kau juga. Buka pakaianmu itu."

'Membuka pakaian', Yui tahu hal itu bukan permintaan (tidak akan pernah terjadi) tapi perintah. Bukannya menurut, ia justru menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ayato-kun, jangan!"

"Hah? Apa kau membantah perintah Ore-sama ini? Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih memperbolehkanmu melakukannya sendiri. Buka bajumu, Chichinasi!" Ayato marah.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Laksanakan perintah Ore-sama!"

Yui masih tidak mau. Ayato semakin marah, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Tanpa diduga, ia turun dari kasur. Tangannya merapihkan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Ayato berdiri memunggungi Yui.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau."

Yui kaget, dengan pelan ia bangun dan duduk.

Ayato yang ia tahu selalu melakukan apapun untuk keinginannya dipemuhi, ia selalu memaksa. Tapi sekarang pria ini justru menyerah?

Ayato selesai berpakaian, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Kakinya berheti ketika tangan sudah menggengam kenop.

"Banyak perempuan lain di luar sana. Mereka pasti sukarela mau menuruti apapun perintahku."

Yui tersentak mendengarnya.

Ayato melirik Yui sinis.

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena aku lebih memperhatikanku, mainanku banyak di luar sana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayato membuka pintu dan keluar.

BLAM!

Suara pintu ditutup, keras. Bersamaan dengan sebuah palu terasa menghantam dada Yui.

 _Ayato-kun akan pergi ke wanita lain?_

 _Mungkin mereka lebih cantik dan bertubuh sexy._

Yui resah. Kedua tangan yang masih di dada digenggam dengan gemetar. Ketakutan melanda.

Jika ia pergi, ada kesempatan ia tidak tertarik lagi denganku.

 _Kenapa? Seharusnya aku senang, ia tidak akan mengangguku lagi. Mungkin saja ia akan menemukan seseorang yang darahnya lebih lezat dariku. Satu orang akan dari pemaksaan, kekerasan dan penghisapan darah miliknya. Ini.. seharus bagus, kan?_

Berpikiran begitu hanya membuat hati Yui sakit bagaikan tertusuk beribu jarum. Yui berusaha bangkit dari kasur.

Ia tidak tahu.

Yui mencoba berjalan, tubuh gemetaran dan tidak seimbang. Anemia masih membuatnya lemas.

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Tidak terjawab.

Yang ia tahu hanya satu, yaitu :

Ia merasa kehilangan.

Memaksakan diri, ia berlari menuju pintu. Membukanya dan keluar.

"Ayato-kun!"

Yui Komori menginginkan Ayato Sakamaki.

"Apa?" suara pria terdengar dekat. Yui menoleh ke samping. Ayato Sakamaki berdiri di sana. Dengan santai, punggungnya di tempelkan ke dinding, kedua tangan bersidekap, jatu kaki berdiri dan diletakakan ke belakang pada dinding. Ia berpose seakan sudah lama ia berdiri di sana.

Yui terperangah

"A-ayato-kun, Bu-bukankah kau mau pergi tadi?" tanyanya.

Ayato menyeringai mendengai pertanyaan Yui.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan mengejarku, Chichinasi. Ore-sama ini bukanlah seseorang yang wajib disia-siakan." Jelas Ayato PD.

Yui memebelalak. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa Ayato menipunya.

"Ka-kau menipuku, Ayato-kun? Perkataan tadi hanya pura-pura saja?"

Seringain Ayato semakin lebar.

Malu karena kena tipu. Yui memprotes, sedangkan Ayato menyanggahinya dengan malas, berkata bahwa ini salah Yui karena berbohong. Membantah di mulut dan tindakan, padahal di dalam hati gadis itu pasti mau menurutinya. Yui tahu Ayato benar, ia diam tanpa menjawab.

"Karena sudah membantah perintah Ore-sama, kau juga akan kuhukum malam ini!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Ayato menarik Yui kembali masuk ke kamar.

* * *

Di ruang makan, Heroine menonton aksi Ayato dan tuannya melalui bola Kristal.

"Ayato-kun, sungguh licik ia menipu Bitch-chan seperti itu. Ufufu." Komentar Laito yang tidak mengikuti saudaranya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia tetap bersama Heroine, bahkan sama-sama menonton Ayato dan Yui di bola Kristal.

"Hmm.. ternyata dia pintar juga." Heroine memuji Ayato.

Di bola Kristal, mereka melihat Yui sedang membuka bajunya dengan malu-malu.

" _Strip tease, how fun_. Ayato punya selera yang bagus dalam sex."

"Selanjutnya adalah bagian yang seru. Kita tetap menonton?" Tanya Heroine ke Laito.

Menjawab pertanyaan Heroine, Laito menyeringai, diikuti Heroine.

"Ufu, _free porn_ -" Laito memulai.

"Tidak boleh dilewatkan, kan?" Heroine menyelesaikannya.

Tentu saja mereka akan menonton!

Malam ini, Laito dan Heroine tahu bahwa mereka mempunyai satu kesamaaan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mesum.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG


	3. Chapter 3

**Whulan898: oh, halo Whulaan. Makasih dah review cerita ini! Ehee. Azure lgi suka Diabolik Lovers sekarang, bahkan tergila2. Maka y bkn crita. Sayang bgt fanfiction DL dikit bgt. Sedih.**

 **Oh. Whulan suja DL jga? Klo ada info keren tntang DL bagi2 ya. Azure lagi koleksi lagu2 DL d Youtobe nih. Ehee. Hm.. moga suka dg chap bru ni. Met baca!**

* * *

 **What you wish, Master? Ups! I mean Mistress!**

CHAPTER 3

"Huaamm! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Walaupun sudah tertidur ratusan tahun tapi begadang tetap membuat ngantuk~" Heroine menguap letih. "Sudah petang pagi, tapi kedua orang itu masih belum berhenti. Sungguh terlalu~"

Mata ungu sang jin ini terasa berat menontotn tayangan di bola Kristal miliknya. Entah ia mau kagum atau apa, ia dan Laito menonton kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dan berbeda ras sedari malam. Sejak mereka segar bugar dengan mata berbinar-binar dan _horny_ sampai ngantuk letih begini. Dan YA AMPUN! Acara di bola Kristal itu belum berakhir juga! Sungguh sesuatu yang perlu di beri decakan dan gelengan kepala.

Ctak!

Heroine menjentikan jarinya, menghilangkan bola Kristal di meja.

"Aaah~ aku masih mau ingin menonton lagi, Heroine-chan~" keluh Laito.

"Aaaa~ku.. huaaaam…leelaah." Balas Heroine sambil kembali menguap letih. Ia menjentikan jari lagi, secara ajaib teko muncul dibarengi suara 'TRING!'. "Aku tidur duluan, Laito." bagaikan tersedot, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kecil dan semakin kecil sehingga muat untuk masuk ke dalam teko. Heroine kini sudah di dalam.

"Oh." Laito terkejut dan kagum melihat Heroine cara seorang jin masuk ke teko. Kemudian ia teringat dirinya tidak bisa lagi menonton acara saudara laki-laki tertuanya dari 3 kembar bersaudara dan _sacrifide bride_ diam-diam _._ Ayato pasti menolak jika ia menonton secara menghela nafas kecewa. Sekarang Heroine tertidur, tidak ada lagi pengisi waktu senggang menarik. Pasrah, Laito meninggalkan ruang makan entah menuju ke mana. Kemanapun asalkan ia bisa _have fun_.

* * *

Ayato tidak bisa berhenti, ia tidak mau terus menjelajahi seluruh tubuh seorang gadis yang telah ia buat menjadi wanita, jari-jarinya bergerak teliti, tidak boleh ada bagian yang terlewatkan! Bibir dan taring miliknya menciptakan karya seni, baginya, dibeberapa kulit putih Yui. Mendominasi bagian leher dan payudara. Biasanya, kamar ini selalu rapih dan bersih. Kini berantakan. Beberapa pakaian berserakan asal di lantai, sprei tidak rapi, bantal-bantal tertata acak. Akibat ulahnya semalaman, kamar perempuan berbau _feminine_ kini beramora sex, cairan tubuh, maupun cairan intim masing-masing. Ayato menatap Yui seksama, lawan mainnya ini, dilihat dari mapaun sudah sangat kelelahan dan ingin berhenti. Tapi Ayato berbeda pendapat dengannya.

 _Bercinta dengan Yui, hal ini terlalu nikmat._ Baginya. Membuatnya _addicted_.

Ayato belum mau berhenti.

' _Bercinta'?_ Ayato terkejut oleh pikirannya sendiri. Ia berhenti bergerak. _Ini hanya 'sex', kan? Hal biasa, sering kulakukan dengan beberapa sacrifice bride lainnya. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran 'bercinta', bukan 'sex'?_

Yui heran melihat Ayato terdiam. Ia sedikit lega, ini bisa membuatnya beristirahat. Tapi ia tidak bisa mempungkiri kekhawatiran dirinya, ekpresi Ayato menggerakan hati nuraninya.

"Ayato-kun, ada ap- Ah!" Yui hendak bangkit, menyentuh Ayato secara reflek. Dirinya lupa bahwa kedua tangan telah terikat di kepala ranjang oleh syal, ' _bondage',_ kata Ayato. Ia tida bisa bangkit. Ditambah, sedari tadi tubuh mereka menyatu, kedua intim mereka. Otomatis, jika salah satu bergerak, maka kedua intim akan kembali beradu.

"Ahh~" Yui mendesah merasakan kewanitaannya (yang sudah sangat basah) membuat kejantanan Ayato semakin dalam.

"Uh!" Ayatopun merasakannya. Ia kenikmatan.

"Uuh.. aahh.. ah.. hn!" Pelan-pelan, Yui mencoba kembali berbaring. Kewanitaannya mundur. Perasaan saling bergesekan tidak terpungkiri enaknya, membuat Yui terus mendesah. "Uhh.."

Selesai, Yui bernafas lega. Dilain pihak, perbuatan Yui membuat Ayato semakin _horny_. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Yui dan menempatkannya di pundak kanannya. Tubuhnya menyamping ke kiri. Kejantanan kembali bekerja, beradu.

Yui tersentak kaget.

 _Ma-masih lanjut?_ Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Ck!" Ayato berdecak nikmat. _Tidak peduli bercinta atau sex, kenikmatan telah membuatku buta!_

"Aaahh! Ayato-ku….n.. nh! Sudahhh onegaaai~"

"Ck! Diaam! Agh..! hhaa.."

 _Ini membuatku gila! Kenapa? Rasanya sepuluh kali lebih nikmat dari wanita-wanita yang pernah kutiduri sebelumnya._

"Oooneeggai… sudaa.h... Ayato-kun!"

"Diam, Chichinasi! Kh! Aaahhh! Jangan memerintah Ore-sama!" Geram Ayato. Ia menggigit payudara kiri Yui, mengeluarkan darah dan meminumnya..

"Ahhhh!" Yui menjerit sakit, tubuhnya melengking keatas. Perasaan nikmat melanda seluruh tubuh. Jeritannya dibarengi oleh desahan.

Mendengar jeritan ekstasi Yui, Ayato menyeringai.

"Heh, kau menyukainya, Yui. Payudaramu memang kecil, tapi ternyata sedap. Hmm.." Bibirnya menciumi bekas gigitannya, lalu berpindah pada puting susu Yui yang telah keras, menonjol. Lidahnya menjilati bagian itu dengan gerakan memutar. "Apalagi jika kulakukan seperti ini."

Desahan Yui semakin cepat dan semakin keras kala puting susunya di jilati. Kini Ayato mengemut keras putting itu,- "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" membuat Yui semakin menjerit keras.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan punggulnya, ia bermain-main di payudara kiri Yui. Menikmati bagian itu dengan rakus. Terlena oleh rasanya yang luar biasa sedap.

"Heh hehe, dengan ini Ore-sama akan membesarkan payudaramu, Chichinasi. Tumbuhlah demi Ore-sama ini!"

"A..ayato-kun… payudara… tidak bisa tumbuh.. dengan cara iniiihhh." Terang Yui, letih.

"Cih! Diam! Jangan membantah Ore-sama!" Geram Ayato. Wajahnya naik sejajar dengan Yui, ia mencium kasar.

"Mhhmmff.. mmm.." ciuman Ayato membungkam mulut Yui, jangankan berbicara, mendesah saja susah. Membiarkan Yui mengambil nafas sebentar, ia melepas dan mencium lagi. Beberapa kali. Ciuman-ciuman dari Ayato selalu dalam, bernafsu dan ganas. Kepala Yui pening, pikirannya kosong. Ia meleleh akan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya memelas, pandangan semakin kabur, Yui menutup mata.

"….."

Ayato menghentikan aksinya kala menyadari tubuh Yui diam. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yui, wanita di depannya ternyata telah menutup mata, pingsan. Ayato tahu apa artinya, permainan berhenti sepihak, ia mendecak kesal. Ia menurunkan kaki Yui dari pundaknya dan menampari wajah sang wanita.

"Oi! Chichinasi! Bangun, ini perintah!" Ayato mencoba membangunkan Yui, tapi cara apapun ia pakai percuma. "Hahhh.. menyebalkan."

Terpaksa, ia menyudahi permainannya. Tangannya melepaskan ikat yang ia buat di kedua tangan Yui, membaringkan tubuh itu ke posisi nyaman dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Ia kembali berpakaian, tanpa syal. Naik kembali ke atas ranjang, tubuhnya berbaring di sisi kiri ranjang dalam keadaan telentang. Menggeser tubuh Yui menempel padanya, dadanya menjadi bantai kepala wanita itu. Mata emerald menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hahhh.." desah Ayato. "Kenapa… rasa Chichinasi berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain?"

Darah Chichinasi berbeda rasa sebab jantung 'wanita itu'(Cordelia) tertanam, lalu, sebab apa yang membuatku ke-enakan sekali bercinta dengannya?

Membuat Ayato ruwet. Pertanyaannya ini tidak terjawab.

* * *

Dilain tempat, ke-lima Sakamaki lainnya mencum aroma sedap di hidung. Aroma cairan yang paling mereka sukai, makanan wajib vampir. Memang, aroma familiar dari _sacrifice bride_ ini selalu tercium sedap. Tapi aromanya kiat menguat sepuluh kali lebih menggiurkan kali ini.

Di sofa ruang tamu, Shuu membuka mata karena aroma sedap ini.

Reiji menghentikan eksperimennya sejenak di kamarnya.

"Ck! Darahnya semakin tak tertahankan." Subaru mendecak kesal di taman mawar.

"Ufu, darah akan terasa berbeda jika _sacrifice bride_ tidak perawan lagi. Selamat, _Bitch_ -chan." Laito menyelamati Yui di kamar miliknya.

"Aromanya lezat sekali, membuatku haus. Benarkan, _Teddy_?" Kanato menjilat bibirnya di kamar boneka.

Penciuman Ayato tidak luput, sebagai orang paling dekat dengan Yui, penciumannya lebih peka. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia tergoda oleh aroma darah Yui. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggigit leher Yui.

"Hmm…gluk..gluk..ahhhh… mm.. gluk.."

 _Gawat, terlalu nikmat. Tidak bisa berhenti!_

"Uh…" Yui merintih dalam tidur, ekpresinya kesakitan. Ayato terlalu meminum banyak darah Yui, membuat wanita ini memucat, semakin lemah.

Ayato juga menyadari kondisi Yui.

 _Jika diteruskan, aku bisa membunuh Chichinasi. Tapi …_

ia tidak berdaya untuk berhenti.

Dalam kedipan mata, kamar berisi satu manusia dan satu vampire kedatangan 5 tamu. 5 vampir lain di kediaman ini menatap satu-satunya manusia di depan mata mereka. Ayato tahu benar arti tatapan dari kelima saudaranya. Ia berhenti meminum darah Yui dan ber _teleport_ ke depan saudara-saudaranya, menghalangi pandangan mereka ke Yui.

Ayato menatap garang saudara-saudaranya. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa Chichinasi adalah milikku seorang. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Ke-posesifannya telah menyelamatkan nyawa Yui Komori.

"Aroma darahnya mengusik musikku."

" Darahnya terlalu menggiurkan, Ayato~"

"Biarkan aku meminum darahnya, benarkan _Teddy_."

"Kondisinya memperihatinkan dan bukannya aku ingin mengabaikan perintah 'orang itu', tapi-"

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa haus ini!"

"Kami ingin darahnya." 5 Sakamaki bersaudara mengatakan serentak. Hal yang langka untuk kompak setuju pada satu keinginan.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Ayato.

" **Kalau begitu buktikan. Jika dia memang hanya milikmu seorang berarti hanya kau yang boleh memilikinya, menyentuhnya, mengisap darahnya. Tubuh, jiwa dan hati Yui Komori hanya milikmu, untukmu seorang. Seharusnya begitu, kan?"**

Ayato teringat kata-kata Heroine. Ia menatap saudara-saudaranya.

" **Atau~ kau tipe orang yang suka membagi** _ **property**_ **–mu pada orang lain? Kau baik sekali."**

'Membagi'. Kata itu membuatnya geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

" **-hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk gadis itu 'di rebut' oleh saudara-saudaramu. Jika mereka tidak melakukannya, 'masih ada Mukami bersaudara yang akan merebut'** _ **Mistress**_ **darimu."**

Ekpresi Ayato berubah garang, matanya menatap tajam saudara-saudaranya. Tubuhnya tegang, was-was, ia bahkan menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang. Ayato tidak akan pernah membiarkan _property_ nya direbut!

 _Miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, miliknya, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA MILIKNYA, MILIKNYA!_

 _YUI KOMORI ADALAH MILIK AYATO SAKAMAKI SEORANG!_

Lima Sakamaki terkejut melihat reaksi Ayato, mereka sedikit takut karena keseriusan Ayato, Tapi, rasa haus mengusai mereka kini. Tidak ada pilihan, mereka tetap akan maju.

Mereka menyerang!

BRAK! BRAK! BRUAK! TRAK! BUAGH! PRAANG!

"Ngh…" suara-suara berisik membangunkan Yui dari tidurnya. Ia membuka satu mata. Yui langsung dikagetkan oleh pemandangan Subaru hendak meminum darahnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kedua taringnya terlihat tajam mengkilat. "Kyaaaa!" jerit Yui.

BUAK!

Tubuh Subaru terpental kebelakang dan menghantam pintu akibat tendangan Ayato di perut. Pintu itu rusak dan Subaru masih terdorong ke belakang sampai menghantam dinding. Yui bangkit, tubuhnya sakit dimana-mana tapi ia memaksakan diri. Dirinya terkejut dan malu melihat tubuhnya telanjang, apalagi ia tidak sendirian, diselimuti lagilah tubuhnya.

Yui memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Dinding-dinding, perabotan dan pintu, rusak parah. Korban-korban perkelahian. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, pusatnya dari Sakamaki bersaudara, tidak terkecuali Ayato. Penasaran, bingung, terkejut, semua berada di pikiran Yui.

Ia ingin mengetahui kondisi saat ini, mata pink bergerak menatap satu-satunya pria yang masih berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Ayato Sakamaki. Pria yang telah mendapatkan keperawanannya. Disaat anak laki-laki kesatu, kedua, empat sampai keenam dari KarlHeinz, pemimpin semua vampir, terluka. Bahkan tidak berkutik untuk berdiri. Ayato satu-satunya yang terlihat memiliki kondisi lumayan _fit_. Walaupun tubuhnya belepotan darah, luka-lukanya jauh lebih baik dari saudara-saudaranya.

 _Aku berhasil menghalau para pengganggu yang hendak merebut property milikku. Lihat! Mereka semua tidak berkutik di depan mataku!_

 _Aku lebih kuat dari mereka semua. Ya, memang seharusnya begitu! Karena aku yang terbaik dari siapapun!_

Mata hijaunya menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ayato menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia senang, merasa _superior_ dari saudara-saudara lainnya.

Melihat ekpresi wajah Ayato, Yui menjauh sedikit tanpa suara. Ekpresi Ayato terlihat mengerikan bagi Yui, ia ketakutan.

Ayato mendelik tajam pada saudara-saudaranya, walaupun mereka babak beluk tapi tetap keras kepala untuk berusaha bangkit. Membuatnya kesal. Sebelum mereka bangkit, Ayato menyerang lebih dulu.

Yui membelalak ngeri menyaksikan aksi kekerasan dari pria yang dicintainya. Ayato menghajar saudara-saudaranya dengan keras. Kaki, tangan, taring bahkan kepala digunakan untuk melukai secara barbar. Terlihat sangat menyakitkan, tanpa ampun. Ayato melakukan itu untuk menghalangi upaya mereka bergerak. Jangankan menyerang, mempertahankan diri saja sulit bagi mereka. Rasa sakit dan kehilangan banyak darah, dua factor itu menghambat mereka.

Ayato tertawa nikmat, kegirangan. Paling kuat! _Superior_! Terbaik dari yang terbaik! Itulah dirinya, Ayato Sakamaki. Melihat pemandangan didepannya, makhluk-makhluk tidak berdaya tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Menghajari mereka tanpa belas kasih, seakan ia menggenggam nyawa mereka. Ia yang memutuskan, kematian atau keselamatan, bagaikan seorang dewa.

 _Ini menyenangkan! Inikah apa yang dirasakan 'pria tua' itu sebagai pemimpin kaum vampir? Kekuatan! kekuasaan! Aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan! Siapapun yang melawanku akan mati! Tidak peduli saudara-saudaraku sekalipun!_

Subaru yang tadi ditendang Ayato keluar kamar, kembali. Tubuhnya sempoyangan dan lemah. Tangan kiri memegang perutnya dan tangan kanan menggenggam pinggir pintu sebagai pegangan, tangan itu mengepal kuat sampai menciptakan retakan.

Subaru melototi Ayato, marah.

"Sialan kau!" geramnya.

Tanpa basi-basi lagi ia kembali menyerang. Ia melompat kearah Ayato, tangan kiri dibelakang kepala, dikepal untuk meninju. Ayato hanya diam ditempat, tenang dengan senyuman meremehkan. Secepat kilat, tangan kanannya lebih dulu menghadap Subaru. Ia mencekik leher pria berambut putih kemerah mudaan itu. Tanpa beban, ia mengangkat tubuh Subaru sehingga kaki-kakinya melayang dari lantai. Subaru merintih kesakitan, ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Kakinya menendang Ayato, tapi dihentikan oleh kaki kanan Ayato. Ayato mengeraskan cekikan, Subaru berteriak sakit. Tidak berdaya, tubuh Subaru lemas tak bergerak. Ekpresinya penuh kesakitan, nafasnya sesak karena sulit mendapat udara. Nyawanya kini betul-betul pasrah dalam genggaman Ayato.

 _Ibu…_ batin Subaru.

Ia teringat akan masa lalu.

"AAAAAAAKKHHHHHH!" Christa berteriak histeris. "PERGI KAU, KAU KOTOR! KENAPA KAU MIRIP DENGAN PRIA ITU? KARENA KAU, AKU MENJADI KOTOR BEGINI!"

"Ibu. Tenanglah, bu." 15 tahun Subaru berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Tapi nihil.

Christa menepis tangan anaknya yang hendak menyentuhnya dengan kasar. "KAU ANAK HARAM! MENJIJIKAN! KENAPA KAU HARUS LAHIR DI DUNIA INI?! LIHAT, AKIBATMU AKU MENJADI BEGINI! AKIBAT 'PRIA ITU'! AAAAKKKHHH! "

"Ibu…" Subaru menatap ibunya tidak berdaya, tatapannya dipenuhi kesedihan nan pedih.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, amarah.

 _Jika bukan karena ayahnya yang brengsek itu, ibu tidak akan begini! Sialan!_

Subaru Sakamaki, dirinya adalah anak yang lahir akibat pemerkosaan. Ayah dan ibunya masih memiliki hubungan saudara, anak dari hubungan _incest_. Ayahnya, sang pemimpin para vampir memperkosa ibunya, lalu lahirlah dia. Akibat itu, ibunya menjadi tidak normal, gila dan _bipolar_. Ia akan berkata manis dan menyayanginya, dilain pihak ia bisa menyakitinya dan memaki-maki dirinya. Anak yang tidak diinginkan, anak kotor, menjijikan, itulah makian favorit sang ibu padanya. Lama kelamaan Subaru menerima takdir itu.

"Subaru…" lamunannya terhenti saat ibunya memanggil namanya lirih. Ia melihat sang ibu berlutut di depannya sambil menggenggam pisau perak di tangan. Pisau khusus untuk membunuh makhluk seperti mereka, vampir.

"Subaru, kenapa kau belum juga membunuh ibu? Subaru, komohon bunuhlah ibu dengan ini." Christa menyerahkan pisau di tangannya kepada sang anak.

Selalu, ibunya selalu memohon untuk ia membunuhnya. Tidak kuat batin menerima kenyataan mempunyai anak haram seperti dirinya.

Subaru membuang muka pedih. Ia selalu menolak. Tidak tega melakukannya. Walaupun ibunya tidak normal tapi ia mencintai sang ibu.

"Subaru, kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaan ibu? Subaru, komohon. Bunuhlah ibu." Christa sedih melihat Subaru membuang muka. Ia bangkit dan menggenggam wajah anaknya dengan kedua tangan, meluruskan wajah Subaru. Kini mereka saling berpandangan. Hati Subaru terluka melihat ekpresi sedih ibunya. Tangan Christa turun ke bawah, memindahkan pisau perak dari tangannya. Ia membetulkan posisi tanganSubaru agar pisau itu menghadap jantungnya. Kedua tangan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Subaru yang berisi pisau.

"Disini, kumohon tancapkan pisau itu ke jantung ibu." Pinta Christa.

Subaru menekan kuat gigi atas dan bawah. "Aku tidak bisa, ibu."

"Subaru, ibu mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mencintai ibu?"

"Sudah jelas aku mencintaimu, ibu."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Bunuhlah ibu, jika memang kau mencintai ibumu ini, anakku."

"Ibu.."

Mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukannya. Demi menunjukan rasa cinta seorang anak pada ibunya dengan cara yang diinginkan sang ibu. Dengan menahan semua kepedihan, Subaru menggenggam erat pisau perak. Tangannya maju ke depan.

Crash!

Beserta air mata jatuh, cairan darah wanita yang melahirkannya muncrat mengotori tubuhnya.

Christa tersenyum sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang berdarah.

"Subaru, kau memang anak yang baik. Hatimu sangat lembut." Pesan terakhir Christa sebagai seorang ibu bagi Subaru, anaknya. Ia mengatakannya dengan lemah dan penuh arti.

"Terima kasih, Subaru. Ibu mencintaimu."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Christa jatuh ke lantai. Meninggal.

Terlepas dari kenangan pahitnya, Subaru tersiksa saat ini. Nafasnya semakin sesak akibat cekikan Ayato, pandangan mulai memudar.

"Ibu…" bisik Subaru pelan.

Ayato mendengar perkataan saudaranya. Saudara? Sekarang posisinya adalah mangsa bagi dirinya. Heh, sejak dulu dia memang tidak memperdulikan hubungan ikatan darah kotor ini. Ayato menggenggam kepala Subaru menggunakan tangan kiri, tangan nganggurnya. Meremas keras rambut Subaru, berniat memelintir atau bahkan memisahkan kepada dari badannya. Apapun cara untuk membunuh pria di cekikan tangannya kini.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Subaru. Sampaikan salamku pada ibuku, heheh!" kata Ayato, sarkartis.

Subaru menutup mata. Pasrah menerima kematiannya.

 _Setidaknya, dengan ini aku bisa bersamamu lagi, ibu._

Merasa situasi gawat. Yui segera membalut tubuhnya asal dengan selimut. Disaat Ayato hendak melaksanakan aksinya, Yui berteriak menghentikan Ayato.

"AYATO-KUN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Ayato melirik Yui sekilas, wajahnya datar. Ia masih tidak merubah posisinya. Tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan Yui.

"Ayato-kun, kumohon lepaskan Subaru-kun. Kau bisa membunuhnya, kumohon hentikan." Pinta Yui, nadanya memelas.

Membantah, Ayato lalu melirik Yui tajam. Membuat wanita berambut pirang itu takut.

"Apa ini? Apa kau mau membela dia, Chichinasi?" Ayato menggerakkan tubuh lemah Subaru ke kiri dan kanan. "Apa kau tidak puas pada aktivitas kita semalam dan berpindah ke pria lain, hah?!" bentak Ayato kesal.

"Bu-bukan, Ayato-kun. Aku hanya.."

"DIAM!" Ayato membentak lebih keras, Yui tersentak takut. "Mereka semua ini hendak memangsa darahmu, darah milikku! Kepunyaanku seorang! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Ore-sama ini, Chichinasi. Ore-sama tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh _property_ miliknya. Hahahahahaha!"

Melihat Ayato tertawa gila, hati Yui miris. Ia tidak mau membiarkan pria yang dicintainya pembunuh sadis, apalagi membunuh saudara-saudaranya. Ia melompat menghentikan Ayato, berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari Subaru. Hal ini hanya membuat Ayato jengkel, ia mendorong Yui dengan satu tangan. Yui terlempar dan terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mengaduh. Tubuhnya hendak bangkit lagi, tapi rasa sakit menghentikannya. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri.

 _Aku tidak mau Subaru-kun mati di tangan Ayato-kun. Tapi, aku tidak berdaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Air mata jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya.

Matanya terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia melirik sekitar, mencari sesuatu tepatnya seseorang. Yui tidak menemukan perempuan itu.

 _Apakah aku masih bisa berharap? Walau kami tidak dalam jarak dekat?_

 _Heroine-chan, aku masih bisa memohon, kan? Kumohon, kabulkan permintaan pertamaku ini._

Ayato menyeringai semakin lebar, ia akan membunuh mangsa pertamanya. Keempat sakamaki sisanya masih terkapar tidak berdaya, menyaksikan apa yang hendak anak pertama dari tidak saudara kembar lakukan. Mata mereka membelalak ngeri.

Yui mengatup kedua tangan di dada, memohon dengan cepat.

"Kumohon, Heroine-chan! _I wish_.. kau menghentikan Ayato-kun menyakiti siapapun sekarang juga!" teriak Yui.

Kedua mata Heroine terbuka cepat, dalam hitungan detik teko telah menghilang dari ruang makan. Teko itu muncul tiba-tiba di depan mata Yui, Heroine keluar dari teko. Kedua tangan di pinggang terangkat ke atas, berdiri di atas kedua pundak, kemudian saling bertemu menimbulkan bunyi 'PLOK!'. Berdiri sejajar, dari jempol bertemu jempol dampai jari kelingking.

Heroine mengangguk, rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang di belakang.

" _As you wish, mistress."_

Heroine mengeluarkan sihir ajaibnya, sihir itu bersinar terang mengelilingi tubuh Ayato. Dalam kedipan mata, Ayato Sakamaki menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

BRUK!

Tanpa tumpuan, tubuh Subaru terjatuh keras ke lantai. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk akibat kekurangan oksigen, tubuhnya otomatis menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Semua terpana bingung dengan pebuatan Heroine. Satu pertanyaan di benak mereka :

'Dimana Ayato?'

Heroine melirik Mistress-nya, ia tersenyum. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran semua orang, ia menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya mengirim Ayato Sakamaki ke penjara bawah tanah di kediaman ini. Kurasa di sana ia tidak akan bisa menyakiti kalian lagi. Tempat itu di tutup oleh sel yang kuat dari dunia iblis, kan?! Tenaga vampir-pun tidak akan bisa membukanya bahkan ber- _teleport_."

"Ini cukup, kan, Mistress? Kita tidak usah menyelesaikan kekerasan menggunakan kekerasan lagi. Benar, kan?" Heroine tersenyum inocen.

Yui terpada sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum lega menyetujui ucapan jin-nya.

Mengikat tubuhnya dengan selimut, berpakaian seadanya. Yui turun dari ranjang bermaksud membantu para Sakamaki yang terluka tapi Heroine menghalangi niatnya.

"Tolong jangan memaksakan diri, Mistress." Heroine melirik seluruh tubuh tuannya. "Kondisi anda tidak terlalu fit, saya yakin tenaga anda belum kembali sepenuhnya akibat terlalu lama bermain di ranjang dengan Ore-sama tadi, kan?" Heroine tersenyum jahil, Yui memerah malu mendengar perkaannya. "Jadi, tugas ini serahkan saja pada saya."

"Ah, baik."

"Baiklah! Selamat beristirahat, Mistress." Dengan ceria dan penuh semangat, Heroine memapah korban-korban Ayato di lantai. Ia memanggil karpet terbangnya dan membuatnya besar sehingga cukup ditempati 5 orang pria.

 _Menurut data, Reiji Sakamaki adalah satu-satunya penghuni di kediaman ini yang mempunyai hobi membuat meracik obat-obatan. Pasti ada pertolongan pertama di sana._ Pikir Heroine. Iapun menuju kamar Reiji, karpet terbangnya mengikuti di belakang.

Setelah Heroine pergi, Yui tidak berdiam diri. Ia berpakaian dengan baju yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Yui menutup pintu kala ia sudah keluar kamar, kakinya melangkah menuju tempat Ayato berada.

TRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

Suara-suara benturan jeruji besi terdengar, semakin lama semakin keras dan jelas. Yui semakin dekat pada tempat di mana Ayato berada. Ia melihat Ayato mengamuk di sel penjara, tubuhnya menghantam jeruji besi berkali-kali. Berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi nihil, seperti yang Heroine katakan tadi, jeruji itu special, bahkan Ayato yang bisa mengalahkan 5 saudaranya tetap tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Ayato-kun."

Mendengar suara _familiar_ , Ayato menghentikan aksinya. Ia melirik sang sumber suara, Yui. Mata hijaunya menatap marah.

"Oi, Yui! Apa yang kau lakukan, menyuruh jin brengsek itu mengurungku di sini? Keluarkan aku, sekarang!" Ayato menggenggam jerugi besi penuh amarah.

"Umm.. a-akan kukeluarkan jika kau mau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti saudara-saudaramu lagi, Ayato-kun."

"Haa? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Ayato-kun, yang kau lakukan tadi adalah hal yang salah. Kenapa juga kau berkelahi dengan mereka?"

"Ck, Aku sudah bilang bahwa mereka hendak menghisap darahku!"

"Darahmu?"

"Ya, darah di tubuhmu itu. Karena kau milikku berarti segala kepunyaanmu adalah punyaku juga. Termasuk darahmu itu."

"…." Yui terdiam dan menunduk murung. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Tapi, apapun alasannya kau tetap keterlaluan. Kau hampir membunuh Subaru-kun tadi!"

Ayato memukul jeruji besi kencang. Bunyi benturan keras membuat Yui kaget.

Takut-takut, Yui melirik Ayato yang kini berwajah murka.

"Apa kau lebih memilih Subaru sialan itu dari pada Ore-sama ini, Chichnasi? Apa malam tadi kurang? Atau, karena kau sudah melakukan _sex_ denganku jadi kau hendak berpindah para pria lain, huh, pelacur?!"

"Ayato-kun, bukan maksud-" Yui ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman, tapi Ayato menyela.

"Diam! Kau milikku, aku tidak akan menyerahkan kau pada siapapun walaupun itu keinginanmu! Kalau perlu aku akan membawamu pergi di mana tidak ada siapapun selain kita berdua, menyembunyikanmu dari dunia dan merantaimu agar tidak lari! Atau, aku akan membunuhmu sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memilikimu selain aku! Mana yang kau pilih, hah?"

Yui ngeri mendengar ancaman Ayato. Lebih mengerikan lagi bahwa ia tahu Ayato tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Jawab aku, Chichinasi!" bentak Ayato. Tapi Yui tidak bisa menuruti perintah Ayato, ia masih ketakutan dan itu menjadi penghalang mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi, saudara-saudara, hah? Walaupun kami berhubungan darah, mereka tidak lebih dari pada pesaing-pesaing untuk memperebutkan kedudukan sebagai raja para vampir! Siapa yang kuat menang dan kalah mati, hanya itu peraturannya! Ck! Apa yang kau harapkan, Yui? Perasaan seperti para manusia? Kasih sayang dan rasa persaudaraan? Hah! Kami vampir, bukan manusia. Perasaan seperti itu tidak pernah ada pada diri kami!"

"Jadi, cepat lepaskan aku sehingga aku bisa memburu saudara-saudaraku lagi dan menjadi raja! Hahahahaha!"

Yui termenung menyerah kata demi kata dari Ayato. Wajahnya murung, menunjukan raut penuh memprihatinkan. Kata-kata Ayato mengiris hati Yui, sangat menyedihkan baginya. Ia mengingat bahwa hubungan Ayato dan ibunya, ke lima saudara-saudara lain pada sang ibu bahkan ayahnya. Hubungan keluarga Sakamaki sangat memilukan dan tragis. _Broken Home_ menghancurkan segalanya, kpribadian, pemikiran dan isi hati. Yui kini menangis karena kasihan.

Walaupun ia tidak mempunyai keluarga bialogis, ia masih memilik ayah angkat dan para penghuni panti asuhan. Ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang. Ia pernah merasakan cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai. Tapi Ayato dan saudara-saudara lainnya tidak. Yui merasa… sayang sekali. Tidak mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang adalah kerugian yang besar.

Yui berjalan mendekati Ayato. Matanya terlihat penuh tekad.

 _Walaupun tidak dari orang tua. Setidaknya… aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak ia punya, mereka punya._ Yui sudah bertekad. _Aku akan mencoba memberikan para penghuni rumah ini kasih sayang dan cinta._ Ia akan melakukanya dengan yakin.

Tubuh Yui berlutut di depan Ayato, ia merentangkan kedua tangan dan memasukannya ke dalam jeruji besi. Tanpa Ayato pikirkan sama sekali, Yui memeluknya kini.

"O-oi, Chichina-" Bingung, Ayato hendak protes, tapi-

Pelukan Yui terasa hangat dan menentramkan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia alami, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Tubuh Ayato terlena tanpa izin dari pemilik, tanpa sadar mengistirahatkan diri dan bersandar mendekati Yui.

"Ayato-kun, kau tahu. Dari kebenaran yang kudengar dari Richter dulu, orangtuaku dibunuh olehnya dan dititipkan pada ayah angkatku, Seiji Komori sang pastur di gereja. Ah, sekaligus pemburu vampir, ya?"

Yui tiba-tiba menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ayato bingung kenapa, tapi ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Di panti asuhan tempatku tinggal, tidak ada siapapun yang memiliki hubungan darah. Kami semua berlainan orang tua. Tapi, tanpa hubungan darah, kami bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga. Seiji Komori, ayahku adalah ayah semua anak-anak dipanti dan suster-suster sebagai ibu angkat kami. Tanpa hubungan darah, kami bisa memiliki saudara-saudara, adik dan kakak. Kami menyadari hubungan darah tidaklah penting, yang menyatukan kami semua adalah hati kami semua. Yaitu kasih sayang."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Ayato.

Ekpresi bingung Ayato terlihat lucu bagi Yui, ia terkekeh kecil. Ayato melihat Yui mentertawakannya. Tapi ia tidak semarah sebelumnya.

"Oi, Chichinasi! Berhenti tertawa!"

Yui masih belum berhenti terkekeh.

"Grr..! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Keluarga dan sebagainya itu?"

Ayato berpikir keras, kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

"Hee.. Keluarga, huh? Bukankah kau terlalu terburu-buru, Chichinasi?"

Yui akhirnya berhenti terkekeh. "Eh?"

"Keluarga, maksudmu kau ingin _anak_ , kan?"

"?!"

Yui menyadari maksud Ayato, mukanya merah padam.

"Ayato-kun, bu-bukan begitu maksudku."

"Tidak apa, Chichinasi. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau memang perempuan cabul. Hehe.. Ore-sama ini bersedia mengabulkan permintaanmu. Ayo kita lakukan _sex_ sekali lagi, Chichinasi."

Sekali lagi, Ayato menggerayangi tubuh Yui. Karena posisi mereka dekat, ini menguntungkan dirinya. Tangan kanan langsung masuk dengan mudah ke dalam baju Yui, mendapati apa yang dicari. Penyebab ejekan Ayato muncul, yaitu buah dada yang kecil.

Ayato menyeringai. "Heh, bahkan kau tidak memakai bra. Benar-benar cabul."

Yui merona. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya terlalu terburu-buru berpakaian sehingga lupa memakai bra. Ayato terus bermain-main dengan buah dada Yui, sesekali ia melontarkan godaan-godaan jahil. Yui sangat malu, ia melepaskan diri dari Ayato. Ia menjauh dimana Ayato tidak bisa menjangkaunya karena dihalangi jeruji besi. Itu membuat Ayato kesal.

"Chichinasi, kemari kau! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Tidak, Ayato-kun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti saudara-saudaramu lagi."

"Ck! Aku tidak peduli tentang mereka! Mereka hidup atau mati tidaka da bedanya."

" Kau salah, Ayato-kun. Aku tahu punya kepedulian kepada mereka."

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Ayato-kun bisa berkata dan bersikap kasar. Tapi sebenarnya kau hanya susah mengekpresikan diri, kan? Selama aku tinggal dirumah ini, banyak bahaya yang kualami. Tapi dari sekian banyak bahaya itu, Ayatolah satu-satunya yang selalu menolongku. Terima kasih banyak, Ayato-kun."

Yui tersenyum.

"Karena itu juga… salah satu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu, Ayato-kun."

Ayato membeku mendengar penyataan cinta Yui. Sementara Yui mendekati Ayato, ia mengambil kesempatan dimana Ayato tidak bergerak. Ia mendekat, semakin mendekat. Hidung Yui telah menempel di hidung Ayato. Bibir Yui berjumpa dengan bibir Ayato. Yui mencium Ayato. Kelembutan dan penuh cinta dicurahkan pada ciumannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Yui melepaskan ciumannya pelan. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada mawar merah di taman ini. Tapi, Yui senang. Ia lega telah mengutarakan isi hatinya, tidak peduli ia ditolak atau tidak.

Ayato telah lepas dari bekunya, ia bereaksi. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, menyembunyikan wajah oleh poni merahnya.

"….Yui, buka sel ini." Ucap Ayato. Yui menanggapi dengan membua mulut, bertanya tentang janji. Tapi Ayato menyela.

"Aku berjanji. Jadi lepaskan aku."

Yui terdiam, ia mencoba percaya pada Ayato. Untung saja kunci jeruji tergeletak di atas kursi, satu-satunya kursi di penjara bawah tanah ini, tak jauh posisi Yui berada. Ia mengambil kunci dan membuka sel.

Ayato keluar dengan tenang. Melewati Yui tanpa sepatah katapun. Begitu Yui berbalik, Ayato telah ber _teleport_ pergi dalam kedipan mata. Yui tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kesedihan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Pikirannya mulai berasumsi sendiri pada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"…apa itu arti sebuah penolakan, Ayato-kun?"

Air matanya menetes jatuh ke lantai.

BERSAMBUNG


	4. Chapter 4

**What you wish, Master? Ups! I mean Mistress!**

CHAPTER 4

Seorang gadis dan seekor anak anjing berjalan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Gadis itu berambut pendek berwarna hijau dedaunan, di kuncir pinggir dan bola mata perak. Dipunggungnya memikul ransel kemah yang besar, pastinya berat. Ia memakai jaket bertudung yang di balik, ia menaruh anak anjing miliknya di tudung, di bawah lehernya. Gadis it uterus-menerus melihat ke langit, mengecek cuaca. Tentu dia khawatir, cuaca malam ini tidak mendukung. Mendung, gelegar petir berbunyi lantang dan kilat menyilaukan matanya. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak tempat untuk berteduh di sekitarnya, hanya ada beberapa perumahan. Ia bingung.

GLEGAAAAAARRRR!

"kyaaaaahhhh!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Gadis itu dan anak anjingnya kaget oleh Guntur yang kencang, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Terlalu takut, ia nekat memasuki rumah seseorang sembarang untuk berteduh.

 _Sudahlah, urusan minta maaf bisa pikirkan nanti_. Batinnya. _Sekarang lebih baik menyelamatkan diriku dan Edgar._

Ia membuka pagar dan sebuah rumah besar bergaya barat. Berlari kencang melewati kebun mawar kala gerimis turun dan selamat! Ia berhasil berteduh di dekat pintu dan hujanpun turun deras. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, beruntung ia tidak kehujanan. Mata peraknya melihat pintu, ia ragu apakah ia meminta izin untuk berteduh atau tidak. Jika beruntung ia ingin meminta berteduh di dalam tapi Ia khawatir pemiliknya galak. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang, basah-basahan tanpa mendapat belas kasihan. Ia berpikir keras dan mundar-mandir disekitar pintu.

 _Ketuk? Tidak? Ketuk? Tidak? Ketuk? Tidak? Ketuk? Tidak?_ Ia terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya sendiri.

 _Ketuk. Sudahlah! Ketuk saja!_

Ia akhirnya mengetuk.

"Permisi."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hening.

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk dan mengucapkan permisi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan tanda-tanda ada seseorang.

"Kelihatannya rumah ini sepi. Hahhh.." ia menghela nafas berhenti mengetuk dan berdiri menjauh dari pintu. Ia pernah mendengar petir akan menyambar jika berdiri dekat pintu, entah mitos atau bukan. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Kakinya lelah dan ia duduk dengan kedua lutut terangkat, untung saja ia memakai celana panjang jeans kalau tidak celana dalamnya pasti terekspos. Ia tidak peduli celananya kotor. Ransel disimpan di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau dingin, Edgar?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Guk!"

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu hangat." Ia membongkar ranselnya untuk mencari selimut dan menyelimuti anjingnya sampai tidak terlihat. Kemudian di taruh di pangkuannya dan memeluknya. "Tidurlah, Edgar. Malam masih panjang." Kedua tangan penuh, ia mengusap-usap kepala anak anjingnya lembung dengan dagu.

"Guk!" Edgar sepertinya menyukainya, matanya semakin menutup. Begitu gadis itu melantunkan melodi nina bobo, Edgar telah terlelap.

Mata peraknya menatap langit. Hujan turun deras, Guntur dan kilat saling berlombaan. Malam hari ini sangat dingin tapi ia bersyukur ini bukanlah musim dingin. Ia tidak mengeluh, ia tahu itu tidak berguna. Ia berpikir positif dan hanya berdoa semoga cuaca membaik.

Matanya tiba-tiba berat. Aneh, di malam yang penuh dengan keberisikan begini bagaimana ia bisa tidur? Tapi tetap saja, ia sangat mengantuk. Mungkin ia lelah? Mungkin. Tapi ia sudah tertidur sebelum berpikir lebih lanjut.

* * *

Petir menggelegar lagi, Yui sangat ketakutan. Ia dan para Sakamaki bersaudara sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis bersekolah malam. Ia duduk di mobil, di samping Subaru. Tubuhnya gemetaran sambil menggenggam lampu Heroine dengan dua tangan di pangkuannya. Mata _pink_ -nya melirik Ayato, tapi pria itu cuek bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun padanya. Yui kecewa.

CTAARRRRR!

"KYAAAAHHH!" Reflek Yui melompat kaget dan menutupi kedua telingannya, melupakan lampu Heroine yang jatuh.

Di dalam lampu, Heroine merasakan gempa. Kepalanya terbentur oleh lemari besar miliknya dan pingsan.

"Berisik! Diamlah!" bentak Subaru.

Yui meminta maaf sambil terbata-bata.

"Teddy, dia terlihat ketakutan. Lucu sekali. Keh, hehhe." Kanato terkekeh sambil mengungkapkan komentar mengejek.

"Bitch-chan~ jika kau takut, kemarilah ke pelukanku saja. Aku akan menenangkanmu. Ufu~" goda Laito. Kata-katanya tercetak jelas niat mesumnya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Laito-kun." Yui menolak.

"Ufu~ tidak perlu malu, Bitch-chan. Kau juga pasti kedinginan di cuaca seperti ini. Biar tubuhku menghangatkanmu." Laito memaksa, ia mulai menggenggam tangan Yui untuk menariknya mendekat.

"La-laito. Hentikan." Yui kesusahan, tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya. Bahkan Shu hanya tidur sambil mendengarkan lagu di MP3-nya.

"Laito, hentikan. Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan kegiatan seperti ini di depan orang. Lakukan saja di kamarmu begitu kita pulang." Cegah Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aaahhh~ Reiji, itu tidak seru." Keluh Laito.

Reiji dan Laito sembar beradu pendapat tapi akhirnya Laito menyerah. Ia kembali duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Reiji-san." Ujar Yui.

"Hn. Kau juga pelankan suaramu. Jangan menggangguku dengan teriakan berisikmu." Balas Reiji sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

Yui mengagguk pada Reiji. Ia menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

Wajah Yui sedikit lega tapi tidak lama. Beberapa saat kemudian petir menggelegar lagi, kali ini ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak berisik.

Ayato sebenarnya memperhatikan Yui diam-diam. Yui saja yang tidak mengetahuinya karena _timing_ mereka saling melirik tidak tepat. Ia melihat wanita pirang itu gemetar di kursinya sambil menutup mulut. Ia terlihat menderita.

Ayato berusaha menjauh dari Yui ketika mendengar pengakuan wanita itu, ia masih ragu. Hatinya selalu menolak apa itu 'cinta'. Baginya itu perasaan tabu, ia tidak pernah percaya cinta. Hal ini disebabkan contoh buruk dari kedua walinya, Karlheinz dan Cordelia.

Dirinyapung bingung, ia sering merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Apalagi saat berada di dekat Yui, selalu tentang dia. Ayato benci kebingungan ini, ia menjauh untuk mengusirnya.

Tapi malam ini, ketika ia melihat kedua bola mata merah muda berkaca-kaca dan berair. Pikiran bawah sadarnya seakan menendangnya untuk bertindak.

"Oi, Yui!" Ayato menegur Yui. Ia menepuk sofa disebelahnya. "Kemari, duduklah di sebelah Ore-sama ini!"

Ayato memperhatikan reaksi Yui. Sejenak wanita itu terlihat kaget, tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menunjukkan ekpresi yang membuatnya kaget juga sekaligus puas. Yui terlihat senang. Iapun duduk di sebelah Ayato tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Laito mengeluh pada Yui. Wanita itu menolaknya tapi menerima tawaran saudara kembarnya. Ayo menanggapinya dengan seringai dan kata-kata membanggakan diri sambil memeluk Yui lebih erat.

Di dalam pelukan Ayato, Yui merasa tenang dan aman. ia tersenyum lega.

Mobil hitam Sakamaki bersaudara tiba di rumah mereka. Mereka turun di depan rumah dengan basah kuyup. Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh seorang manusia tertidur di depan rumah mereka. Subaru, Shuu dan Ayato tidak peduli. Mereka langsung masuk karena tidak nyaman kehujanan, kecuali Shuu, ia hanya tidak peduli pada apapun. Laito, Kanato dan Yui penasaran tapi mereka tetap masuk dengan alasan yang sama seperti Ayato dan Subaru. Kecuali Yui karena Ayato memaksanya.

Hanya Reiji yang tetap tinggal. Ia membangunkan gadis yang tertidur dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya.

"Bangunlah, bangun!"

"Ngh.." gadis itu menggumam pelan. matanya terbuka sedikit, Reiji berhasil membangunkannya.

Pemandangan seorang pria berseragam hitam membuat dirinya kaget, dengan cepat dia membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar. Ia mendapat seorang pria berambut hitam seperti seragamnya, wajah tampan dan mata merah yang menatap dingin. Pria itu berdiri dengan postur tegak sempurna, penampilannya sungguh bangsawan. Sekali tebak saja ia sudah yakin bahwa pria itu pemilik rumah besar ini, sungguh pantas. Gadis itu mengingat-mengingatingatan beberapa jam lalu, ia langsung bangkit.

"Tu-tuan! Maafkan saya seenaknya tidur di sini! Sungguh, ini tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak tapi ketiduran. Maafka aku!" ia meminta maaf dengan menunduk beberapa kali.

"Apa yang seorang _lady_ lakukan di depan rumah seseorang? Sangat tidak sopan."

Pandangan mata Reiji yang tajam membuat ketakutan gadis di depan matanya, gadis itu gemetar dan hanya bisa meminta maaf terbata-bata.

"Ma-maaf."

"Hmp. Manusia memang tidak tahu etika. Apalagi pakaian yang kau kenakan itu, kau pasti kalangan bawah. Sangat wajar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini. Sungguh pemand angan yang tidak enak di lihat."

 _Eh, manusia? Caranya mengatakan hal itu terdengar janggal, padahal dia juga manusia, kan? Aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku berhak mendapat hinaan karena apa yang kulakukan ini._

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan!" _Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah._

"Tidak pantas berbicara di depan pintu, lebih baik kau masuk dulu kemudian aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu."

"Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya gadis itu, matanya terkejut.

"Ya, ikuti aku" Reiji mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih banyak." Si gadis menunduk dengan sopan. "Aku sudah bersyukur jika diperbolahkan berteduh di luar tapi anda justru menerima saja masuk ke rumah anda. Anda baik sekali, tuan. Terima kasih." ia terharu dengan kebaikan Reiji.

Setelah gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan pujiannya, Reiji menatapnya aneh. Ia merasa aneh, dirinya sebagai **vampire** , pangeran dari di kerajaan setan dikatakan sebagai orang baik? Sungguh ironis dan tidak masuk akal. Reiji menatap remeh gadis itu dengan pikiran _negative_. Ia berkomentar sinis dengan pelan, jauh dari pendengar manusia bahwa sungguh naïf gadis di sebelahnya kini. Ia bertanya-tanya apa reaksi dirinya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia di damping seorang _vampire_ sadis sepertinya dan dibawa masuk ke kediaman para vampire. Bagaimana ia berteriak dan menderita kala kematiannya sam asaja sudah ia alami ketika menginjakkan kaki ke kediaman Sakamaki. Karena setelah masuk, tidak aka nada manusia yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini hidup-hidup. Takdirnya sudah tertulis dengan mengatakan dirinya sebagai korban persembahan para _vampire_ sejak saat ini.

Membayangkan hal itu, Reiji menyeringai kelam.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG..


	5. Chapter 5

**What you wish, Master? Ups! I mean Mistress!**

CHAPTER 5

"Oi, Chichinasi! Cepat keluar, _tableware otaku_ menyuruh kita semua berkumpul di ruang tamu!"

Tepat setelah Yui berganti seragam dengan baju rumahan, Ayato mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Yui tentu tidak keberatan walaupun Ayato menyuruh dengan tidak sopan, sudah terbiasa, khas Ayato. Selain itu di rumah ini juga dia tidak terllau di perlakukan dengan terhormat. Tapi Yui sudah berstukur karena penderitaannya sedikit berkurang karena keposesifan si rambut merah, orang yang ia sukai. Setidaknya ia hanya meladeni satu orang untuk dohor darahnya. Sakamaki yang lain mulai menjauhi Yui akibat insiden saat Ayato mengamuk, hanya Laito saja yang masih. Tapi dia hanya menggoda Yui seperti di mobil, tidak mengincar darahnya.

"Ya, Ayato-kun. Aku keluar sekarang." Yui bersyukur Ayato menunggunya di luar, tidak ber- _teleport_ masuk saat ia berganti pakaian. Tentu ia masih malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya dilihat lawan jenis walaupun itu Ayato. Tidak peduli mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Yui membuka pintu dan mendapati Ayato berdiri dengan pakaian rumahan sepertinya, mata hijau pria itu menatap Yui sejenak, membuat Yui bingung dengan keheningan mereka. Tanpa kata-kata Ayato mendahului Yui menuju ke bawah, Yui sedikit menyingkir saat Ayato melangkahinya. Melihat punggung lebar Ayato membuat hati Yui sakit. Ia merasa seakan pria itu 'dekat tapi juga jauh dalam arti yang sama'. Ini melukainya.

"A-ayato-kun.." Yui memanggil nama Ayato pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" ternyata Ayato tidak sepenuhnya cuek, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok ke Yui.

Yui menjadi salah tingkah, ia memanggil Ayato tapi tidak mengira pria itu meladeninya. Ia gugup dan berpikir. Yui teringat sesuatu yang bukan kebohongan dan bisa menjadi alasan.

"Ah.. aku meninggalkan pot… rumah Heroine-chan di kamar. Aku akan mengambilnya, tolong tunggu sebentar Ayato-kun." Yui masuk kembali ke kamar tanpa menunggu balasan Ayato.

"Ck! Merepotkan! Cepatlah, Chichinasi!" walaupun ogah-ogahan ternyata Ayato mau menunggu Yui.

"Ayo, Ayato-kun." Yui keluar dengan memakai sebuah gelang perak dengan satu bandul berbentuk pot di tangan kanannya.

Ayato penasaran dan bertanya. Yui menjelaskan bahwa Heroine merubah potnya menjadi benda-benda yang mudah ia bawa agar tidak menyusahkan. Puas mendengar penjelasan Yui, ia dan Yui berjalan ke bawah beriringan. Yui menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak lagi ada jarak. Ia tersenyum lega.

* * *

"Mmm.. Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa saya tertidur di rumah anda semua." Perempuan selain Yui memulai pembicaraan kala ia dipersilahkan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu dan para Sakamaki telah kompilt beserta Yui. Yui duduk dengan Ayato di satu sofa panjang dengan Laito di belakang sofa, Shuu tentu barbaring di sofa, Kanato duduk di sofa yang hanya untuk satu orang dan Subaru dan Reiji berdiri. Subaru menjauh dari sofa dan menyandar di tembok sementara Reiji berdiri dekat sofa-sofa.

"Nama saya Kagura Ranka, 16 tahun dan berzodiak Gemini. Periang, simpel, dan penuh keingintahuan. Hobi berpetualang dan penyuka alam juga binatang." Ranka memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri. "Yang tidak kusukai adalah wangi-wangian menyengat, pria otaku yang menikahi karakter anime, aku PALING BENCI itu! Dan lebah, orang yang ngotot tapi salah, pamer, orang tampan yang gay, kenapa juga tampan tapi GAY?! Sayang banget! Lalu _racist_ , aku tidak keberatan untuk _sexist_ pria pemalas, tidak punya semangat, negatif, lemah, cengeng, terikat pada masa lalu, masokis, tidak punya masa depan, lelah oleh hidup, tidak pemaaf walau pada dirinya sendiri, penyendiri, urak-urakan, cuek, berlebihan, susah _move on,_ egois…"

Para Sakamaki dan Yui bengong oleh perkenalan diri gadis baru bernama Kagura Ranka, gadis itu sopan tapi aneh. Uniknya ia tipe gadis berekpresi, bermacam-macam ekpresi ia keluarkan sesuai apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi ia berbicara non stop seakan ia yang menguasai seluruh pembicaraan, ia santai mengatakan tentang dirinya bahkan pada apa-apa yang seharusnya tidak perlu di katakan.

Ayato jengkel, Subaru kesal, Shuu cuek seperti biasa dan Kanato dan Laito terkekeh. Sementara Reiji tetap tenang dan keren.

"Manja, membebani orang, menyia-nyiakan sesuatu dan…" Ranka masih mengoceh sehingga Reiji terpaksa harus menyela.

"Perkenalan diri yang tidak sopan. Seorang lady seharusnya tidak banyak bicara dan lebih pada duduk manis. Etika yang buruk sangat pantas untuk manusia kalangan bawah sepertimu."

Ditegur Reiji dengan dingin, Ranka ciut dan merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tetap terbebani dengan kata 'manusia' yang selalu diselipkan Reiji pada perkataannya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Maaf…" dengan lirih Ranka meminta maaf.

"Katakan dengan singkat kenapa kau seenaknya menyelinap ke rumah kami? Jangan bertele-tele, manusia!"

"Ba-baik!" teguran dengan volume keras membuat Ranka semakin ketakutan. Ia melompat dari kursinya.

"GUK!"

Satu gonggongan anjing membuat seluruh penghuni rumah Sakamaki tersentak. Ranka yang terintimidasi oleh Reiji baru menyadari bahwa ia membungkus sahabatnya, anak anjing di dalam selimut untuk menghangatkan. Anak anjing rupanya terbangun karena Ranka melompat, dengan enerjik dia keluar dari gulungan selimut ke lantai.

"AH! EDGAR!" pantat Ranka terangkat semester kala bangkit dan keceplosan berteriak kaget oleh anak anjingnya yang melompat dari pelukannya.

Yui dan Sakamaki menyadari anak anjing yang berdiri di lantai dengan senang mengibas-ibaskan ekornya. Sepertinya ia sedang semangat setelah tertidur. Ia cuek saat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Diantara para Sakamaki, dua orang bereaksi lain dan lebih serius. Diantara Reiji dan sodara lain sesama ibu, Shuu yang paling bereaksi berlebihan.

Ia bangkit dengan gusar dari sofa dan memandangi Ranka yang kini telah berjongkok di lantai hendak memeluk anak anjingnya.

 _Anak anjing… dan apa katanya tadi? EDGAR?!_ batin Shuu, sangat terkejut.

* * *

FLASH BACK

SHUU POV

Sakamaki Shuu, anak dari KarlHeinz sang Raja Vampir yang paling tua dari 6 bersaudara berbeda ibu bangun dari tidurnya di malam hari. Waktunya untuk sekolah di sekolah malam bersama saudara-saudara lainnya dan seorang manusia yang menjadi pengantin mereka, lebih tepat sebagai korban sebenarnya. Gadis malang yang ditelantarkan oleh ayah angkatnya. Gadis itu sedikit istimewa karena jantungnya adalah dari ibu Ayato, Raito dan Kanato, yaitu Cordelia sang anak Raja Setan, sehingga darahnya berkekuatan dan lebih nikmat. Tapi sayangnya gadis yang telah menjadi wanita sekang telah di _claim_ oleh Ayato Sakamaki. Ia tidak peduli sebenarnya, begitu juga dengan saingat menjadi penerus KarlHeinz selanjutnya, ia tidak pedulia apapun, lebih menyukai musik dari apapun juga. Jadi ia tidak keberatan darah gratis di rumah ini direbut, toh darah lain juga tidak menjadi masalah.

Shuu membuka mata malas, ia malas melakukan apa-apan dan juga menghadiri sekolah. Untuk apa juga. Kemalasannya sudah pernah membuat ia tidak naik kelas dan dihukum. Tapi toh dia tidak jera. Bahkan tidak mengambil pelajaran dari hal itu. Ia malas. Tapi adik seibunya pasti akan menegurnya cepat atau lambat.

Benar saja. Reiji sudah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sudah siap dengan berseragam rapih. Shuu melirik Reiji dengan sebelah mata.

"Shuu, bangun! Bersiap untuk sekolah!"

"Ck! Urusai!" Shuu malah menghardik adiknya dan berganti posisi membelakangi Reiji. Ia menaikan volume MP3-nya.

"Shuu! Turun dari ranjang sekarang juga! Jangan membuat kami semua terlambat dengan kemalasanmu! Setidaknya buat dirimu berguna dan jangan terus membebani kami semua!" Tegur Reiji dingin. Terang-terangan mengekpresikan kebencian pada nada bicaranya. Ekpresinya sinis sembari membetulkan bagian tengah kacamata dengan jari telunjuk berkaus tangan putih.

Shuu berdecak lagi. Ia malas tapi mengetahui bagaimana Reiji ia pasti akan mengganggunya terus sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mau tidak mau ia bangkit.

"Merepotkan. Aku akan bersiap, keluar sana!" Shuu turn dari ranjangnya.

Reiji hanya ber 'hmph' kemudian ber- _teleport_ pergi.

Shuu mengerang kesal.

 _Hari ini akan menjadi membosankan seperti biasa._ Batinnya.

* * *

Betul saja apa yang ia katakana sebelum pergi. Perjalanan ke sekolah tanpa percakapan di limo seperti biasa, bolos pelajaran dan kabur ke ruang musik seperti biasa. Tidur sembari mendengar lagu untuk menunggu waktu pulang seperti biasa.

Di perjalanan pulang cuaca sangat buruk dan Shuu sedikit jengkel dengan satu-satunya manusia di limo. Wanita itu berteriak ketakutakan dan mengganggu musiknya. Untung saja tidak lama dan ia bersyukur apapun alasannya asalkan bisa mendengarkan musiknya lagi dengan tenang.

Di pintu masuk rumah ia dan saudara-saudaranya beserta Yui kaget dengan penemuan mereka. Seorang gadis duduk tertidur. Sepertinya ia berteduh. Tapi Shuu masih tidak peduli dan langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa sepatah katapun.

Ia langsung terbaring di koridor, tidak peduli jarak kamar sebentar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia diganggu oleh kehadiran Laito dan Kanato. Lebih tepatnya Laito. Ia membangunkan Shuu dengan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Shuu, bangun! Reiji menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sepertinya membahas gadis di depan pintu itu. Ufu~ malam yang dingin sehabis hujan begitu sangat asyik bercinta untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Ahh~ sepertinya dia masih perawan. Aku sangat terangsang." Percakapan beralih menjadi cabul dari Laito seperti biasa. Hanya Laito yang bisa membuat semua percakapan normal berubah menjadi kearah cabul.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bercinta itu tidak menyenangkan, ya, Teddy?" Kanato berbicara pada boneka beruangnya seperti biasa. "Kita hanya menginginkan darah gadis itu karena Ayato seenaknya memonopoli pendonor kita disini. Ayatoo! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ia menggeram histeris.

"Ah! Ayolah, Kanato-kun. Darah memang penting tapi bercinta tidak kalah penting."

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain Teddy dan darah, kecuali makanan manis. Ya, Teddy?"

Kemudian Laito dan Kanato saling beradu argumen seperti biasa. Shuu terusik dan kesal karena penghuni rumah ini selalu mengganggunya. Dia hanya mau tidak di pedulikan dan tidur. Apa itu harapan yang terlalu sulit? Mau tidak mau ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Laito dan Kanato yang masih berdebat. Lebih baik selesaikan masalah, lebih cepat selesai lebih cepat dia terlelap.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu ia terlentang di sofa lebar yang cukup untuk tiga orang. Ia melirik sekitar dan mendapati gadis tadi duduk di sofa khusus satu orang, ranselnya di lantai sebelahnya dan dia memeluk selimut putih di kedua paha. Para Sakamaki yang hadir baru Reiji dan Subaru. Kemudian di susul Laito dan Kanato dan akhirnya Ayato dengan Yui. Semua orang telah berganti pakaian rumahan, hanya Shuu, Reiji dan Subaru yang masih berseragam.

Gadis yang memeluk selimut memperkenalkan diri. Shuu kembali kesal kala gadis itu mengoceh panjang lebar walau ada beberapa perkataan yang mengusiknya.

"Aku benci pria pemalas, tidak punya semangat, negatif, lemah, cengeng, terikat pada masa lalu, masokis, tidak punya masa depan, lelah oleh hidup, tidak pemaaf walau pada dirinya sendiri, penyendiri, urak-urakan, cuek, berlebihan, susah _move on,_ egois, manja, membebani orang, menyia-nyiakan sesuatu dan… "

Entah kenapa kata-kata ini mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Tepatnya dirinya sendiri. Shuu mengaku ia memang kriteria pria yang gadis itu bicarakan. Tapi bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu?

Ahh.. walaupun begitu Shuu tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah biasa dihina apalagi oleh adik seibunya, Reiji.

Shuu selalu cuek, ia tidak lagi mengikuti pembicaraan. Jika saja gonggongan anak anjing tidak terdengar mungkin ia akan jatuh tertidur.

Gonggongan anak anjing tentu menarik perhatian anak pertama dari KarlHeinz mengingat ia mempunyai masa lalu kelam pada anak anjing dan teman manusianya dulu. Shuu bangkit dan matanya membelalak kala melihat anak anjing berbulu coklat karamel dan coklat kehitaman jenis Border Collie (gax yakin. Anjing Shuu di anime jenis apa ya?). Mirip sekali dengan anak anjing yang diberikan kepadanya dulu dari Ed-

"EDGAR!" pemilik anak anjing itu berteriak menyebuh nama si anjing.

Keterkejutan Shuu bertambah 2x lipat.

* * *

Beraambung...


End file.
